


Стабильная точка

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: ББ-квест [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Кайло Рен/По Дэмерон, ОЖП - Freeform, ОМП - Freeform, альтернативный мир, в котором существуют мощные телепаты и медиумы, детектив, драма, их деятельность регулируется установленными правилами и законодательством, неподробное описание попытки суицида, нехронологическое повествование, нецензурная лексика, пасхалки, смерть второстепенных персонажей, фантастика, эпизодические Эмилин Холдо/Лея Органа-Соло
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: Армитаж Хакс открывает агентство по розыску людей и вещей. Для успеха ему не хватает медиума или телепата, а лучше — специалиста, который будет совмещать эти способности.





	1. Chapter 1

Идея открыть агентство по поиску людей и вещей казалась Хаксу удачной вплоть до того момента, когда он столкнулся с трудностью подбора телепата или медиума. В идеале Хаксу требовалось найти специалиста, в котором сочетались бы оба этих таланта. Он не смог бы оплачивать услуги сразу двух экспертов.

Оказалось, что медиумы и телепаты ненавидели друг друга. Хакс немного удивился, узнав об этом. Он немедленно изучил причины этой ненависти, перелопатив массу информации в библиотеке и интернете. Хакс не нашел толкового объяснения, кроме того, что медиумы обвиняли телепатов в манипуляциях с человеческим разумом, а телепаты называли медиумов «шарлатанами» и «вымогателями денег». Скорее всего, все дело было в постоянном дележе сфер влияния.

Хакс упал духом, хоть привычно этого не показал. Правила поведения, которые отец вбивал в него едва ли не с младенчества, гласили: «Нельзя выдавать неудовольствие, уныние или любые другие негативные эмоции, нельзя демонстрировать свою слабость». Хакс давно убедился, что отец был не прав по всем пунктам, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

Он, по сути дела, оказался на грани разорения. Почти все деньги, полученные в наследство, Хакс потратил на аренду офиса и оплату съемной квартиры. На счету еще была небольшая сумма, но Хакс оставил ее, как неприкосновенный запас на тот случай, если клиенты не появятся. Тогда он мог бы выдать заработную плату работнику и закрыть бизнес. Это были нерадостные перспективы, но Хакс продумал и такой вариант.

В голове постоянно звучал насмешливый голос отца: «Ты мое самое большое разочарование, Армитаж. Впрочем, я всегда был о тебе невысокого мнения».

Хаксу надоело получать отказы от специалистов. Он почти смирился с провалом и раздумывал над тем, как бы с наименьшими потерями выйти из сложившейся ситуации. 

— Привет. 

Хакс перестал медитировать над визитками своего агентства «General Search: Legitimacy, Confidentiality, Loyalty» и поднял голову.

Он увидел высокого молодого человека в черном потрепанном джемпере и не менее потрепанных черных джинсах. Ботинки, скорее всего, не разваливались благодаря шнуркам, а кожаный рюкзак явно был подобран на свалке.

— Извините, но я не припоминаю, чтобы назначил вам встречу. — Хакс продолжал изучать незнакомца, рассматривая его в открытую. Темно-каштановые волосы почти прикрывали оттопыренные уши, на лице и шее виднелись многочисленные родинки.

— Кайло Рен, — представился парень и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. — Пришел по объявлению.

Он аккуратно поставил рюкзак на пол, а затем удобно расположился в кресле напротив стола, за которым сидел Хакс.

— Значит, вы медиум и телепат? Я особо подчеркнул это в объявлении.

— Используйте стандартный тест Брауна. — Кайло напряженно смотрел на Хакса. — У вас такой должен быть для выявления телепатических способностей.

— Я знаю, для чего этот тест, — сквозь зубы ответил Хакс.

— Но все-таки, — настаивал Кайло, — чтобы потом не было претензий.

Хакс, недовольно вздохнув, открыл небольшой альбом с разного рода картинками и надписями.

— Крокодил. Козел. Горящая ветка с листьями. Трость. Пруд. Лес, — Кайло безошибочно называл картинки, на которые смотрел Хакс. — Велосипед. Собака. Слова «война», «империя», «звезды».

— Отлично. — Хакс отложил альбом. — А теперь включите ваш подавитель.

Кайло потянул за кожаный шнурок на шее и вытащил из-под джемпера подавитель телепатической волны — маленький прибор размером полтора на полтора дюйма. На передней стороне находились едва заметные кнопки управления и круглый индикатор, похожий на циферблат. Хакс удостоверился, что стрелка на индикаторе указывает на сто процентов, и после этого достал из сумки наручные часы на кожаном ремешке.

Кайло зажал часы в левой руке. На мгновение Хаксу показалось, что он слышит треск стекла, и у него заколотилось сердце. Хакс ничем не выдал своего испуга. 

— Это часы вашего отца. Он умер.

— О смерти генерала Хакса легко узнать в интернете, — фыркнул Хакс. Кайло с возмущением уставился на него.

— Я таким не занимаюсь, — презрительно ответил он. — Так делают медиумы.

— Но вы медиум?

— Я нахожусь между медиумами и телепатами, но, в отличие от первых, не обманываю. Итак, эти часы принадлежали вашему покойному отцу. Они достались вам после его смерти полтора года назад. — Кайло поднес часы к уху, будто прислушивался к чему-то. — Он не был особо привязан к часам, поэтому я вижу остатки его ауры. На этом все. Вам нужно найти вещь с более насыщенным прошлым. — Кайло вернул часы. — Ну так что, берете меня на работу?

— Ваши условия?

— Стандартная минимальная оплата плюс жилье. 

— Какое еще жилье? 

— Мне сейчас негде жить. Вот и подумал, что было бы неплохо устроиться в вашей квартире. 

— Да с чего вы вообще взяли, что я разрешу вам жить в моей квартире? — возмутился Хакс.

— У вас задолженность за аренду, а у меня есть немного денег. — Кайло вытащил из кармана джинсов купюры, свернутые в трубочку. — Этого хватит на оплату части вашего долга.

— Так. — Хакс прижал пальцы к вискам. — Откуда вы узнали о долге?

— У вас не был включен рассеиватель. Чтобы прочитать поверхностные мысли, хватит и полминуты.

— Мой прокол. Хорошо. Предположим, я найму вас. Но мне хотелось бы знать, зачем специалисту такого уровня мое агентство?

— А вы не догадываетесь? — Кайло наклонился вперед, будто собирался сообщить некую тайну. — Ясно, не догадываетесь. У меня нет шанса наняться в более-менее известное агентство или вести частную практику. Меня в равной степени ненавидят медиумы и телепаты. Таким, как я, сложновато заключать контракт с агентствами.

— Понятно, — протянул Хакс. — Я должен подумать.

Кайло, прихватив деньги и рюкзак, направился к выходу.

— Эй! — окликнул Хакс. — Контакты для связи оставить не хотите?

— Подумайте обо мне, и я услышу ваши мысли, — ответил Кайло, закрывая за собой дверь.

Только после этого Хакс осознал, что так и остался сидеть с неестественно прямой спиной. Он расслабился, позволив себе принять непринужденную позу. 

Отец бы не одобрил подобной расхлябанности, но, во-первых, он действительно умер полтора года назад, а во-вторых, Хакс чувствовал себя полностью измотанным.

Он поискал сведения о Кайло в интернете. Ничего не нашлось. В списках действующих телепатов или медиумов Кайло Рена не было. Хакс набрал в поисковой строке «медиум+телепат» и получил список под названием «Мутанты». 

— Да уж, звучит обнадеживающе, — произнес вслух Хакс.

В списке значилось семь имен с более чем краткой характеристикой, защищенной от поисковых запросов. Но это уже было лучше, чем ничего, и Хакс выбрал нужное имя. 

Стоило знать хотя бы что-то, прежде чем принимать этого человека на работу, да еще и впускать в квартиру.

Хакс хмыкнул, увидев строку: «Внук Энакина Скайуокера». Гугл дал ответ быстро: один из сильнейших телепатов двадцатого века, умер восемь лет назад, в две тысячи девятом году. Сведений о нем было еще меньше, чем о Кайло Рене, впрочем, Энакин Скайуокер почти не интересовал Хакса. Он дочитал скудную информацию о Рене.

Двадцать девять лет, родился в Сан-Диего. Хакс как-то ездил в этот город, но цель поездки вылетела у него из головы. Он нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, но так и не смог. Это было неважно, и Хакс сосредоточился на основной задаче. Ему нужно было решить, брать Кайло Рена или нет. По-видимому, иного варианта пока не предвиделось.

И все-таки Хакс колебался, прежде чем подумать: «Я согласен». Для закрепления эффекта он повторил это три раза, потом включил рассеиватель. Этот прибор создавал своего рода «белый шум» и не позволял телепатам читать мысли и эмоции.

Вскоре Кайло появился в офисе.

— Я согласен на ваши условия. Присаживайтесь. — Хакс открыл файл договора, приготовившись внести туда нужные сведения. — Имя — Кайло Рен. 

— Я официально сменил его после своего совершеннолетия. — Кайло показал Хаксу водительские права и лицензию.

Хакс ввел в базу данных медиумов и телепатов номер лицензии и удостоверился в том, что она действующая.

— У вас месяц испытательного срока. — Хакс отправил документ на печать. — Насчет условий: в квартире две комнаты, одна из них — ваша. Никакой...

— ...грязи, курения и алкоголя. — Кайло едва заметно улыбнулся. — Оргии тоже под запретом.

— Ну, если вы захотите кого-нибудь привести на ночь, я не буду протестовать. Но при условии соблюдения тишины. — Хакс просмотрел договор и протянул его Кайло для подписи. — И я бы не хотел утром столкнуться с полуобнаженной девушкой в ванной или кухне.

— С девушкой не столкнетесь, обещаю. Я играю за другую команду.

Ответ звучал как насмешка, Хакс посмотрел на Кайло. Тот выглядел серьезным. Хакс убрал подписанный договор в папку.

— Ваше дело, но никакого шума. Продукты, шампунь, мыло — отдельно. Аккуратность прежде всего, равно как и соблюдение личной гигиены.

Кайло бросил взгляд на свои ботинки и сделал такой жест, словно собирался их протереть.

— Обычно я выгляжу намного презентабельнее, — пробормотал он. 

— И смените эти тряпки на что-нибудь более приличное. На сегодня особых дел нет. — Хакс выключил компьютер и принтер, опустил жалюзи. Он всегда оставлял за собой порядок, чтобы можно было приступить к работе без малейших задержек.

По дороге оба молчали, и Хакс чувствовал неловкость от тишины. Он мельком глянул на Кайло, который задумчиво смотрел на свои колени. Хакс подозревал, что Кайло исследует его память, молчание становилось невыносимым, и Хакс не выдержал:

— Давно в Филадельфии? 

— Что? — спросил Кайло. — В Филадельфии? Почти четыре года. Неплохой город. Здесь больше медиумов, чем телепатов, они почти терпимо ко мне относятся.

— Надеюсь, у меня не возникнет проблем из-за вас, — желчно произнес Хакс. — Не хотелось бы оказаться в центре какого-нибудь противостояния.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — искренне ответил Кайло.

Хакс оставил машину на стоянке неподалеку от дома.

— Второй этаж. Квартира рядом с лестницей, — сказал он вдогонку Кайло: тот быстро шел, и Хакс сумел догнать его лишь у двери.

Кайло неторопливо вошел, оглядываясь. Хакс предположил, что он просматривает все слои аур, которые скопились за много лет проживания разных людей в этой квартире. Хакс немного подождал, а потом сказал:

— Дальняя комната — моя, это ваша. Располагайтесь.

— Давай попроще? — предложил Кайло. — Без этих официальностей. Называй меня по имени, я к этому привык.

— Как вам угодно. — Хакс отнес сумку в свою комнату. Он чувствовал себя усталым и подавленным, но не мог понять почему. Особенно его тревожила боль в затылке — по словам тех, кто подвергался воздействию телепатов, боль возникала именно здесь. Хакс вытащил из-под рубашки рассеиватель, но так и не посмотрел на прибор, дернувшись от громкого голоса Кайло.

— Армитаж! 

— Не обращайся ко мне по имени, — как можно жестче ответил Хакс, выходя из комнаты. — Никакой фамильярности. Особенно в офисе.

— Не волнуйся, я не забуду, что к тебе необходимо обращаться «мистер Хакс», — заверил Кайло.

— Звучит, как одолжение, — Хакс скривил губы. — И на этом спасибо.

Боль в затылке усилилась, и Хакс снова достал рассеиватель. С прибором все было в порядке, но Хакс на всякий случай выключил его и включил. Напрашивалось предположение, что для Кайло рассеиватель не являлся преградой. Хакс провел рукой по затылку. Возможно, ответ был на поверхности: просто болела голова. В последние дни Хакс постоянно недосыпал и нервничал. К тому же, присутствие Кайло вызывало у него чувство дискомфорта. Хакс хотел бы выставить его за дверь, но не мог.

Хакс нуждался в этих чертовых деньгах, которые предлагал Кайло. Требовалось хоть как-то заплатить за квартиру, чтобы не остаться на улице. В этой ситуации был элемент шантажа, и Хакс разозлился, что, конечно, не способствовало хорошему самочувствию.

— Выключи рассеиватель, а то я вижу вокруг тебя тошнотворное мельтешение, — резкий голос Кайло застал Хакса врасплох, и он непроизвольно ответил в том же тоне:

— Я буду делать то, что сочту нужным.

Кайло промолчал с недовольным видом. Впрочем, Хаксу было наплевать на его недовольство. От тишины ему стало легче, боль в затылке уменьшилась, зато появился голод. 

Холодильник оказался пустым. Очевидно, хроническая усталость была виной тому, что Хакс забыл купить продукты. Он быстро составил список нужных покупок и закрыл холодильник. Повернувшись, Хакс оказался лицом к лицу с Кайло.

— Захвати мне пиццу на твой выбор. И колу не забудь, — попросил Кайло. 

Хакс ничего не ответил.

— Пожалуйста, — добавил Кайло.

Рассеиватель точно был неисправным, раз Кайло узнал о намерениях Хакса купить продукты. Хакс решил, что завтра обязательно отнесет прибор в ремонт. 

— Кажется, я не разрешал лезть ко мне в голову, — произнес он.

— Учту на будущее, — с неприятной улыбкой ответил Кайло.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — желчно заметил Хакс, — особенно, если учитывать, что ты не запомнил слова о раздельном питании.

— У меня хорошая память, — заверил Кайло и протянул деньги. Хакс взял их, стараясь не прикасаться к пальцам Кайло. Тот и так стоял слишком близко, полностью игнорируя личное пространство. Это бесило. Хакс обогнул его и вышел из кухни, попав в комнату Кайло. 

Когда Хакс арендовал квартиру, то сразу обратил внимание на неудобную планировку. Но в те дни он не мог предположить, что будет жить не один, а потому не видел никакой проблемы в таком расположении комнат. Но сейчас он понял, что ошибался. Проблема была — и еще какая. В любое место квартиры можно было попасть только через комнату Кайло, и от одной мысли об этом изнутри поднималось раздражение. 

Но выбирать было не из чего. Или Хакс берет деньги на оплату квартирных долгов, или тратит неприкосновенный запас.

Он почти пересек комнату, когда взгляд зацепился за металлический контейнер на тумбочке возле дивана. 

«Наркотики? Да нет, вряд ли, — засомневался Хакс. — Медиумы и телепаты не употребляют наркотики. Но спрошу на всякий случай».

— Что это? — поинтересовался он у подошедшего Кайло.

— Урна с прахом.

— С человеческим прахом? — уточнил Хакс.

— Да. — Кайло достал из рюкзака помятую, но чистую футболку и джинсы. — Карточку не забудь дать, а то ничего не постираю. 

Он протянул руку, но Хакс демонстративно положил карточку на тумбочку. 

— И запасной ключ от квартиры, — добавил Кайло все тем же раздражающе требовательным тоном. Хакс принес ключ и со стуком положил рядом с карточкой.

Выйдя из квартиры, он испытал облегчение. Но ненадолго: ему предстояла встреча с арендодателем, который неизменно выводил Хакса из себя. 

Пожилой мистер Кейн жил один и был очень общительным. Своим желанием общаться он сумел довести Хакса почти до нервного срыва. Поэтому каждую встречу с мистером Кейном Хакс воспринимал как испытание.

Он долго стучал в дверь, пока не раздался щелчок замка. 

— Добрый вечер, — произнес Хакс. — Пожалуйста, возьмите оплату за квартиру.

Мистер Кейн невыносимо долго считал деньги и наконец сказал:

— Но это не вся сумма. Так дело не пойдет, Армитаж, вы уже давно задерживаете оплату квартиры. 

— Остальное отдам на следующей неделе. До свидания, мистер Кейн. — Хакс собирался поскорее уйти.

— Армитаж, подождите.

Хакс остановился, ожидая продолжения разговора, но в этот момент мистер Кейн застыл на месте.

Хакс почувствовал неладное и обернулся.

В конце коридора стоял Кайло с вещами в руках. Он пристально смотрел на мистера Кейна.

— Мистер Хакс, спасибо за своевременную оплату квартиры, — медленно произнес Кейн, протянул Хаксу деньги и захлопнул дверь. Хакс автоматически их взял и, кипя от возмущения, быстрым шагом приблизился к Кайло.

— Что это все значит? — спросил он. — Что ты сделал?

— Внушил ему некоторые полезные для нас мысли, — не без самодовольства ответил Кайло. — Он считает, что ты ему ничего не должен. Меня он вообще не будет замечать.

— Так нельзя делать! — не успокаивался Хакс. Ему пришлось сказать это в спину Кайло, который спускался по лестнице.

— Никто ничего не докажет, — ответил Кайло, не поворачиваясь.

***

Пройдясь по магазину, Хакс отказался от идеи готовить для себя ужин. Вместо задуманного списка продуктов он купил две пиццы «Четыре сезона», а колу заменил апельсиновым соком. 

Кайло разложил на диване выстиранные вещи. Хакс вручил ему коробку с пиццей и сок. Кайло последовал за ним в кухню, едва не наступая Хаксу на ноги. 

«Проще смириться с его напором, чем одергивать».

— Стаканы там. — Хакс указал на один из шкафчиков. — Обедать только здесь, никакой еды в комнате.

— Не проблема. — Кайло открыл коробку и, взяв кусок, сразу запихнул в рот. Хакс осуждающе глянул на него и переложил свою пиццу на блюдо. 

Кайло расправлялся с едой, мало заботясь о том, что крошки падают на стол и на пол. Хаксу показалось, что это он делает намеренно.

— Кстати, в контейнере прах моего деда. — Кайло облизал пальцы, заставив Хакса поморщиться от отвращения. — Энакин Скайуокер. Слыхал о таком? Служил во Вьетнаме, ментальные атаки, внушение новых мыслей, ментальные убийства. Практически это он меня воспитал, семья не смогла со мной справиться. У него был партнер, Кеноби, но после смерти Энакина он куда-то уехал. Оставил мне контейнер с прахом и уехал. Печально, в общем.

— И к чему это? 

— У тебя в голове висит мысль насчет контейнера. Да, я помню, что нельзя читать твои мысли, но именна эта была вопиющей. Выключи рассеиватель, — повторил Кайло. — Утомительно видеть мельтешение вокруг тебя. 

— Кажется, рассеиватель тебе не помеха, — язвительно ответил Хакс. — Но я все равно его не выключу, хоть он и неисправен.

Кайло выбросил коробку из-под пиццы и вымыл стакан.

— С прибором все в порядке, — веско произнес он. — Не надо нести в ремонт.

— Не указывай, что делать. — Хакс посмотрел на пол. — И не забудь убрать за собой. Веник и совок в кладовке.

Этой ночью Хакс никак не мог уснуть. Он постоянно прислушивался к шумам в другой комнате, точнее, к их отсутствию. Кайло, приняв душ, словно испарился из квартиры. Хакс задремал почти на рассвете.

***

_Стоя в коридоре, Кайло мысленно потянулся к Хаксу в офисе. Он видел, как в сознании Хакса бушует ураган эмоций, по большей части негативных. Но в этом человеке Кайло сумел разглядеть несгибаемый внутренний стержень. Он аккуратно проник в память Хакса и, просмотрев поверхностные воспоминания, дошел до основания памяти. За короткое время он успел понять, что Хакс является идеальной стабильной точкой._

_Кайло узнал Хакса — он видел его в Сан-Диего более десяти лет назад. Пока что он не собирался об этом говорить: мало ли какой могла быть реакция на это._


	2. Chapter 2

Ежедневно Хакс просыпался ровно в семь часов, делал зарядку и отправлялся в ванную.

Во второй комнате было холодно: Кайло открыл окно, перед тем как лечь спать. Из-под одеяла торчали его вихры, и Хаксу захотелось дернуть за них. 

— Доброе утро, — сказал он, стаскивая с Кайло одеяло. — Пора вставать.

Кайло спал без одежды, и Хакс готов был биться об заклад, что он намеренно потянулся, чтобы продемонстрировать свое тело. Хакс подавил желание провести руками по этому телу и почувствовать, какое оно на ощупь. Наверное, после сна Кайло был расслабленным и податливым. Было бы чудесно обнять его, ощущая движение мышц под кожей, слушать, как стучит сердце, ускоряясь от возбуждения.

Хакс не пошевелился. Это были не его мысли, скорее всего, их внушил Кайло. А может и нет, Хакс не был в этом уверен.

— Рановато для подъема, тебе не кажется? — хрипло спросил Кайло, почесывая подбородок. — Который час?

— Без пятнадцати восемь. — Хакс надеялся, что желания не отразились на лице. — Прикройся.

— Зачем? — Кайло пошлепал босиком в ванную. — На кой черт так рано?

— Благоразумно начинать день пораньше, — поучительно ответил Хакс, впившись взглядом в его задницу. — Много чего можно успеть.

— Да ладно! Ты издеваешься! Ненавижу спозаранку вставать. Это полная бессмыслица. — Шум воды заглушил голос Кайло.

Хакс закрыл окно и с удовольствием провел руками по дивану, нагретому Кайло. 

«Он что-то со мной делает. Влияет на меня, как на старика Кейна».

— Мы должны серьезно поговорить, — сказал он, когда Кайло вышел из ванной.

— Да. — Кайло наконец-то оделся. 

— Мне не нравится тон, который ты себе позволяешь.

— Ты о чем?

— Ты разговариваешь со мной в такой манере, словно мы старые знакомые. Но это не так. — Хакс расхаживал туда-сюда по комнате, заложив руки за спину. — Я твой наниматель, ты на меня работаешь. Поэтому я требую уважительного к себе отношения.

— Ты не включил рассеиватель, — заметил Кайло. Хакс вернулся в свою комнату, чтобы повесить на шею маленький продолговатый прибор. 

«Он слышал все, что я думал. Все мои пошлые желания».

Успокоившись, Хакс снова вышел во вторую комнату.

— Мистер Хакс, вам приготовить кофе? — осведомился Кайло. — Или вы не употребляете по утрам этот напиток?

— Сам приготовлю, — буркнул Хакс. 

До приезда в офис они не разговаривали, и Хакс не ощущал неудобства от молчания.

Хакс открыл рекламную страницу агентства и спросил:

— Какой у тебя опыт? Его можно внести в рекламу.

— Я работал в агентстве «Первый Орден», но вносить это не надо.

Хакс смотрел на Кайло, дожидаясь более конкретного ответа.

— Я в их черном списке специалистов. Отказался проделывать манипуляции с памятью клиентов.

— То есть то, что ты сделал с мистером Кейном?

— Да. Руководство приказало менять память клиентов в случае неудовлетворительного результата поисков. Я отказался, и меня уволили без всяких рекомендаций.

— Но ты это делаешь.

— Делаю, но только для себя. И для тебя.

— Я не нуждаюсь в помощи такого рода.

— Ты не вернул деньги мистеру Кейну, — напомнил Кайло. Хакс не нашелся с ответом.

Офис «Первого Ордена» занимал целый этаж в Комкаст-центре и являлся самым крупным агентством в Филадельфии. «Первый Орден» вел агрессивную политику, переманивая к себе талантливых медиумов и телепатов, и стал причиной закрытия многих мелких агентств.

— Не уверен, что могу предоставить тебе те же условия, что и «Первый Орден», — сказал Хакс. — Клиентов точно не столько будет.

— Вещи и люди постоянно теряются. За год примерно один миллион человек исчезает в никуда, но часть находится. Вот увидишь, скоро к нам потянутся безутешные родственники пропавших. — Кайло надел наушники и выбрал трек в своем старом смартфоне. Вскоре до Хакса донеслось едва слышное «Somebody told me you had a boyfriend». 

Хакс занимал себя просмотром последних новостей. 

«Надо бы отнести рассеиватель в ремонт. — Он взглянул на часы. — Во время обеденного перерыва».

В офис вошла пожилая женщина и уселась во второе кресло. Кайло сразу снял наушники и выключил музыку.

— Я увидела ваше объявление в интернете, — сообщила женщина.

— Добрый день, — Хакс привстал. — Армитаж Хакс, это Кайло Рен. Мы вас внимательно слушаем.

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать. — Посетительница достала из рукава носовой платок и промакнула глаза, стараясь не стереть косметику. — У меня пропало ожерелье. Я хранила его дома, ко мне приходит сестра, но она точно не могла взять украшение.

— Как правило, насилие и воровство чаще всего совершают близкие люди, — отозвался Кайло. Посетительница скривила губы, будто собираясь заплакать, и Хакс ее заверил:

— Мы постараемся отыскать пропажу.

— Я хочу увидеть ожерелье. — Кайло выключил свой подавитель. — Дайте доступ к памяти. Я должен установить контакт. 

Посетительница передумала плакать и с подозрением уставилась на Кайло.

— Мало ли что вы там увидите, — проворчала она.

— Вы когда-либо прибегали к услугам телепатов или медиумов? — Кайло навис над ней. — Мы работаем с открытой памятью.

— Не знаю. — Посетительница перевела взгляд на Хакса, у которого лицо заболело от вынужденной улыбки. — Вы уверены, что он не будет потрошить мою память?

— Нет, он не сделает ничего плохого, — заверил Хакс. — Мистер Рен — высококлассный специалист.

Посетительница нажала кнопку на рассеивателе.

— Я должен прикоснуться к вам, — предупредил Кайло. — Точка здесь, — он указал на середину лба. — Вы не против?

— Против, но раз так надо, то делайте, что нужно, — сварливо сказала посетительница. Кайло приложил кончик указательного пальца к ее лбу и закрыл глаза.

— Жемчужный роуп, сделан в тысяча девятьсот сорок шестом году, — быстро говорил он, — принадлежал вашей матери, на него претендовали вы и ваша сестра, но получили вы, хранили роуп в шкатулке в спальне. 

Кайло убрал палец, прервав контакт.

— Уверен, что роуп взяла сестра. 

— Да быть такого не может! — закричала посетительница. — Вы хам!

Кайло сделал едва заметное движение рукой, и посетительница успокоилась.

— Пожалуйста, — Хакс вручил ей бланк договора, — заполните вот эти строки. Подпись обязательна.

Посетительница, заторможенно двигаясь, выполнила его просьбу.

— Хакс, выпиши счет за консультацию, — велел Кайло. Хакс, подавив злость, подчинился. Когда посетительница ушла, он сказал:

— Мистер Хакс. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, зачем ты повлиял на нее? 

— Она была перевозбуждена, поэтому пришлось ее успокоить. Не переживай, она ничего не поняла.

— Кто украл драгоценность? — Хакс посмотрел в окно. Посетительница садилась в такси.

— Никто. Это был повод, чтобы прийти сюда. Слабенький защитный блок, ложные воспоминания. Детский сад, если честно. — Кайло с жадностью напился воды. — Всегда мучит жажда после сеансов. Женщину прислали из агентства «Первый Орден». Она была их клиенткой, во время сеанса ее ввели в транс и поместили в память нужные сведения. Она проснулась с твердой уверенностью, что потеряла ожерелье. Теперь во время второго посещения «Ордена» телепат вытащит из нее воспоминания о твоем офисе, о нас. Директор агентства всегда был непростительно любопытным. Забыл спросить. Здесь есть камера наблюдения?

— Есть. — Хакс ткнул пальцем в сторону жалюзи. — Управление осуществляется с этого компьютера.

Кайло кивнул и вернулся к прослушиванию музыки.

В два часа дня явился подросток, у которого украли велосипед. Кайло ушел вместе с ним и вернулся через полчаса.

— Не знал, что мы беремся за любое дело, — безэмоционально сказал Хакс. — Как успехи?

— Просканировал воспоминания всех, кто на тот момент находился во дворе. Ты не представляешь, как много мы видим и как много забываем. И нашему агентству не повредит бесплатная реклама. Нужно пообедать. Тут неподалеку есть отличная забегаловка с мексиканской едой. Идем? — предложил Кайло.

— Нет, спасибо. Я не голоден.

— Как хочешь. Буду через полчаса. — Кайло убрал смартфон в карман. — Если что, звони.

После его ухода Хакс отправился в кафе по соседству. Он хотел отдохнуть от общества Кайло.

Во второй половине дня в агентство обратились еще двое посетителей. Один хотел установить связь с умершим отцом, а вторая желала узнать, не изменяет ли ей муж. К удивлению Хакса, Кайло без проблем исполнил их желания.

— Ты солгал безутешному сыну?

— Почему солгал? — оскорбился Кайло. — Я медиум, поэтому могу устанавливать связь с умершими. Хочешь поговорить со своим отцом? Правда, те наручные часы не годятся для сеанса.

— Нет, — сказал Хакс. — Ни с какими умершими не хочу говорить. А что насчет обманутой жены? 

— Беспочвенная ревность. Убедил клиентку, что муж вне всяких подозрений, — с едва заметной улыбкой сказал Кайло.

— Даже не хочу знать, как ты это сделал. 

— Хм, я не собирался делиться подробностями. Ты все равно ничего не поймешь.

— Я же сказал — не хочу знать, — произнес Хакс с кривой усмешкой.

***

— Четыре клиента, — не сдерживал радости Хакс по пути домой. — Ну, минус подросток и подосланная клиентка. Для первого дня работы даже два посетителя — это отлично.

— Зря ты так. — Кайло показал ему двадцать долларов. — Я взял с мальца оплату за услугу. А ты выписал счет подосланной клиентке.

— Это ребенок, Кайло, нельзя так.

— Неужели? Значит, следуя твоей логике, пусть привыкает к халяве? — недовольно спросил Кайло. 

— Замолчи, пожалуйста, — попросил Хакс, у которого испортилось настроение. Он высадил Кайло у дома, а сам съездил за продуктами. Потом Хакс долго готовил себе ужин и съел его в своей комнате. Кайло сходил за пиццей и колой. Хакс слышал, как он вполголоса комментирует что-то, очевидно, увиденное в ленте новостей.

Проходя из ванной мимо Кайло, Хакс с неудовольствием увидел, что тот сидит в обуви на диване. Он задержался, чтобы сказать об этом. Кайло молча снял кроссовки и затолкал их под диван.

«Когда это он успел купить новую обувь? — удивился Хакс. — В принципе, без разницы когда. Главное, что я не буду видеть те ободранные ботинки».

Сегодня он уснул почти без проблем, но посреди ночи его разбудил Кайло.

— Что? — Хакс непонимающе смотрел на него, не в силах полностью проснуться. — Что надо?

— У тебя кошмары. Ты мешаешь мне спать, — с досадой произнес Кайло, замотанный в простыню.

Хакс включил рассеиватель.

— Нет, от него еще хуже. — Кайло сел на кровать. — У тебя хаос в голове, прикрытый тонким налетом порядка. Я могу все исправить.

— Пошел вон из моей головы, — прошипел Хакс, толкая Кайло коленом. — Убирайся!

— Уверен, что не нужна помощь?

Хакс молча указал на дверь.

***

— Еще раз явишься в мою комнату, я тебя убью, — пообещал Хакс во время завтрака. 

— В таком случае тебе действительно придется меня убить, потому что твои видения невыносимы, — ответил Кайло. — И как именно убьешь? А, точно, в ящике тумбочки лежит пистолет. Ты хоть умеешь им пользоваться?

— Хочешь убедиться — приходи ночью. 

Кайло ухмыльнулся:

— Приду, раз приглашаешь.

Хакс отметил, что должен был бы смутиться от двусмысленности своих слов, но никакого смущения не почувствовал. Это немного шло вразрез с его убеждениями, Хакс немного разозлился и нашел новый повод для придирки.

— Обзаведись каким-нибудь транспортным средством, — сказал он сквозь зубы. — Я не твой шофер. 

— Почему бы нам не ездить вместе?

— Нам? — спросил Хакс. — То, что ты на меня работаешь, не значит, что мы вместе.

— Сейчас мы вместе. — Кайло взял тост с тарелки Хакса. — Не забывай, что без меня твое агентство исчезнет.

— Обойдемся без шантажа. И не ешь мою еду.

Кайло откусил половину тоста и проглотил, почти не жуя. Хакс только сейчас заметил, что у Кайло ничего не было на завтрак. Он пододвинул к нему тарелку и постарался, чтобы в голосе прозвучала ирония:

— Не стесняйся, ешь на здоровье.

— Спасибо. — Кайло в мгновение ока расправился с едой. — А еще есть?


	3. Chapter 3

На третий день работы агентства кое-что произошло. Едва Кайло увидел у двери офиса мужчину в клетчатом пальто, как заорал, заставив Хакса вздрогнуть:

— Какого черта, По? Я же сказал, не буду работать на полицию!

Хакс велел ему замолчать. В дверях соседних офисов замелькали любопытные.

— Добрый день, — визитер широко улыбнулся. — Детектив По Дэмерон. Вас зовут Армитаж Хакс, вы владелец агентства по поиску людей и вещей.

— Хакс, гони его отсюда, — потребовал Кайло. — Повторяю, я не буду работать на полицию. Нанимай кого хочешь, но ноги моей не будет в твоем отделении, По.

— Да что ты прыгаешь? — По щелкнул пальцами перед его носом. — Не переживай, оплату получишь.

Хакс открыл офис, По проскользнул мимо него и по-хозяйски уселся в кресло.

— Нет! — от очередного крика Кайло у Хакса заложило уши. — Лучше я буду велосипеды искать, чем рыться…

— Велосипеды? — расхохотался По. — Кайло, ты себя совсем не ценишь.

— При чем тут цена?! 

— Хватит! — Хакс тоже повысил голос. — Детектив Дэмерон, жду от вас более подробных объяснений.

— Да что объяснять? Кайло проводил допросы, и весьма успешно. Раскрываемость преступлений была стопроцентной, никто не мог ему противостоять. Потом он, видите ли, устал.

— У меня чуть крыша не поехала. — Кайло сжал кулаки. — Вы оба не представляете, что можно увидеть в чужой памяти.

— Разве в отделении нет штатного медиума или телепата? — поинтересовался Хакс.

— Увы, большая текучесть кадров. Вы не представляете, насколько трудно найти специалиста, согласного работать со всякой швалью, — печально ответил По. — Сейчас вот есть медиум, да и тот паршивый. Высококлассных экспертов разобрали агентства и госструктуры типа ФБР или ЦРУ. Нам достаются новички со слабой нервной системой или второсортные умельцы, которые не в состоянии даже ауру увидеть.

— Это тяжелый труд. Тебе не понять! — Кайло не собирался снижать громкость.

— Ой, ну не надо, — умоляюще протянул По. — Не притворяйся трепетной ланью, Кайло. Я ведь подозревал тебя в серии убийств, но ты предоставил убедительные доказательства своей невиновности.

Хаксу показалось, что по офису пронесся ураганный ветер, при том, что ни одна бумажка на столе не шелохнулась.

Кайло стоял неподвижно, но Хакс понял, что он разозлен не на шутку.

— Знаменитые припадки мистера Рена, — сказал По. — Рассеиватели и подавители идут к дьяволу, когда Кайло нервничает. И с такой-то мощью ты решил прозябать здесь?

— Я бы попросил вас быть повежливее, — произнес Хакс. 

— Ты все еще живешь с Финном? — негромко спросил Кайло, внезапно успокоившись.

— Да, — с недоумением ответил По. — Почему нет?

— Он легкомысленный.

— А ты бешеный, и вообще, я не собираюсь обсуждать Финна, — По заметно рассердился. — Вернемся к делу. Ты нужен полиции, Рен. Поехали, у меня есть два крепких орешка. Один подозревается в убийствах, а второй — в подготовке теракта. Медиум не годится для допросов такого рода, а подозреваемые не хотят сотрудничать. Мистер Хакс, подготовьте бланки, оформим услуги вашего агентства в отделении.

— Я не давал согласия, — Кайло смотрел себе под ноги. — Пусть медиум поговорит с духом убитой.

— Говорил, но там какая-то путаница возникла. Так что справедливость нуждается в твоей помощи, Рен. Давай, не ломайся.

— Хакс, я не буду работать на полицию. — Кайло обратился к нему, как к последней инстанции.

— Но почему? — удивился Хакс. — Нам заплатят, это обычная работа.

— Вот именно, обычная работа, — встрепенулся По. — Мистер Хакс, вижу, вы сознательный гражданин.

— Кайло, — Хакс после недолгого колебания прикоснулся к его плечу, — всего два допроса.

— Нет, это рабство на галерах, а не «всего два допроса». — Кайло отвернулся. 

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Хакс. 

— Подожду на улице. — Кайло с обиженным видом вышел.

— Спасибо, мистер Хакс. — По помчался за ним. 

***

Хакс сразу понял, что Кайло, мягко говоря, не пользуется популярностью в отделении. Все разбегались, едва он попадал в поле их зрения.

По привел Кайло и Хакса в помещение рядом с комнатой допросов. Через стекло Хакс увидел ничем не примечательного мужчину средних лет. Он сильно нервничал, то и дело поглядывал на стекло, потирал вспотевшие руки, краснел и злился.

— Подозреваемый, сорок семь лет, белый мужчина, обвиняется в убийстве женщины. Твоя задача: выяснить, были другие жертвы или нет, — отчеканил По.

Кайло выполнил несколько дыхательных упражнений, чтобы подготовиться к сеансу слияния с подозреваемым. Он отключил подавитель и закрыл глаза.

_На него обрушился неконтролируемый поток чужих мыслей и эмоций со всего участка. Кайло сосчитал до пяти и начал отсекать ненужное, добираясь до мыслей подозреваемого. Он смотрел прямо на него, устанавливая связь, погружаясь в его внутренний мир, считывая чувства._

_Кайло слился в единое целое с подозреваемым, стерев защитный блок._

_Заткнись-заткнись-заткнись, тупая дура, замолчи, идиотка, ты ни на что не способна, что тебе от меня надо, не хочу тебя слышать, не плачь, кому нужны твои слезы, я тебя ненавижу._

_Под пальцами сломалась гортань, женщина повисла в его руках, задыхаясь. Он отбросил ее, ожидая, пока она наконец-то заткнется._

_Кайло миновал это воспоминание и направился дальше, в глубь памяти._

_Не хочу разбираться, не хочу слушать, делай, что приказываю, кто ты такая, чтобы спорить со мной, потому что я так хочу, ты будешь делать, я тебя заставлю, потому что могу._

_Изматывающая ненависть, тягучая, как патока, зловонная, ядовитая. Ненависть, проникающая в душу, раздирающая ее на части._

_Кайло стремительно проходил через боль, желание подчинить, сломать, растоптать. Он погружался на самое дно, запутываясь в липкой паутине. Кайло потянулся к стабильной точке, зацепился за нее, чтобы выйти из чужой личности._

_Он почувствовал, как Хакс непроизвольно отстраняется от него, не давая как следует установить контакт._

Хаксу не нравилось прикосновение к его разуму, и он поставил рассеиватель на максимум. Кайло дышал и не мог надышаться. По встряхнул его, затем включил подавитель, прерывая слияние.

— У тебя сейчас будет гипервентиляция, — он опять встряхнул Кайло. — Очнись. Нужна вода, Хакс, вот, дай ему.

— Но почему я? — Хакс вручил Кайло бутылку.

— Потому что на допросах и сеансах ты — его стабильная точка, — объяснил По. — Телепаты нуждаются в такой точке, благодаря которой они возвращаются в наш мир. Ты когда начал с ним работать?

— Вчера. Впервые слышу о стабильной точке.

— Ну вот, я тебе о ней сказал. Выполнишь домашнее задание — узнаешь больше сам о точке. И рассеиватель выключи.

— Это единственная жертва. — Кайло в два глотка выпил всю воду. — Точнее, эту женщину он убил, остальных избивал и подавлял. Мне нужен перерыв.

— Пять минут, и приведут второго подозреваемого.

Полицейские вынесли рыдающего мужчину, и Хакс спросил:

— Что с ним? 

— Стандартная реакция на принудительное слияние. — По жестом показал Хаксу, что он должен помассировать голову Кайло. — Телепат вторгается в память, взрывает ее в поисках нужного. Неприятная процедура, своего рода ментальное изнасилование.

Хакс запустил пальцы в волосы Кайло.

— Энергичнее. Я покажу. — По растирал кожу круговыми движениями. — Вот так, это помогает расслабиться.

— Хватит проводить на мне эксперименты, — недовольно отозвался Кайло. — Уберите руки. Где второй подозреваемый?

В комнату для допросов завели крупного парня в клетчатой рубашке. Он с вызовом уставился на стекло, будто мог кого-то за ним увидеть. 

— Подозревается в подготовке теракта. Возможно, состоит в террористической организации, — сообщил По. — Готов?

— Начинаю, — ответил Кайло и почти сразу добавил: — У него сложный защитный блок от слияния. Если я его взломаю, парень может свихнуться.

— Ломай, — кивнул По. — С тебя снимается вся ответственность, ты знаешь.

_Блок казался неприступным, но после тщательного изучения Кайло нашел слабое место._

_Мысль о любимой ударной установке, которую грозился выбросить отчим. Кайло ухватился за эту мысль, развивая ее дальше и вызывая в воображении парня картину того, как барабаны и тарелки летят в мусорный бак. Всплеск эмоций он использовал в качестве ключа. Сильное потрясение, испытанное парнем, взломало блок._

_Кайло считывал адреса, пароли, имена и планы, произнося их вслух. Но сквозь все это он ясно видел вопиющее одиночество._

_Парень был одинок с самого детства. Организация протянула ему руку помощи и внимательно выслушала._

_Кайло не мог утверждать, что он тоже был заброшенным в детстве. Но чувство одиночества было ему знакомо. Особенно когда собственные родители считали его чудовищем._

_Мишура идеологии разлетелась в стороны. Кайло увидел подростка, стоящего на берегу Делавэра. Подросток хотел прыгнуть в воду, но остановился в последний момент._

_Кайло уверенно вернулся, подтянувшись к точке. На этот раз Хакс не стал уворачиваться от контакта._

— Он должен был подорвать себя на футбольном матче. — Кайло шарил рукой по столу, и Хакс догадался, что он ищет воду.

Парень сполз со стула и распластался на полу, пуская слюни.

— Надеюсь, По, ты забудешь дорогу в агентство. — Кайло взял бутылку и, пошатываясь, покинул комнату.

— Надейся, — скептически сказал По. — Хакс, где бланки?

— Не припомню, чтобы разрешал называть меня… — начал Хакс, но По нетерпеливо повторил:

— Где бланки?

Хакс сунул ему в руки папку.

— Дам дружеский совет. — По заполнил бумаги. — Не подходи к Рену с правой стороны.

— Почему?

— Он слепой на правый глаз. 

— Неужели?

— Я не лгу. — По отдал ему бланки. — Печать в бухгалтерии не забудь поставить, а то не получишь денег. 

— Я не замечал слепоты. 

— Я тоже не замечал, пока не получил по зубам, когда ночью лег с правой стороны. Спросонья Кайло совершенно невменяемый. 

Удивление Хакса было очевидным.

— Я жил с ним три года назад, но не беспокойся, у меня есть постоянный партнер. — По потрепал его по руке. — Кстати, Кайло шикарно трахается, рекомендую.

— Приберегите свои откровения для других, — ответил Хакс.

Кайло сидел в приемной.

— Я все оформил. — Хакс опустился на стул рядом с ним. — Поехали в офис?

— Не уверен, что смогу работать.

— Всего-то половина девятого. — Хакс забрал у него пустую бутылку. — Вот черт, придется возвращаться на такси. Машина осталась у офиса.

В такси Кайло привалился головой к окну.

— Тебе настолько плохо? — участливо спросил Хакс. Сидя слева от Кайло, он не мог проверить правдивость слов По.

— Переживу, — Кайло вяло махнул рукой. — Неважно.

— Не надо таких жертв. Водитель, пожалуйста, тысяча двести двадцать пять Таскер Стрит. 

— Хакс, в самом деле, я не стеклянный, не разобьюсь, поехали в офис, — настаивал Кайло, и Хакс сдался.

Он боялся, что придется вытаскивать Кайло из такси. Но все обошлось. Кайло сам дошел до офиса.

В полдень явился клиент, у которого пропал сын.

— Ему шестнадцать, — мужчина вытирал слезы носовым платком, — мы никогда не ладили, но он не сбегал из дома. Его нет четыре месяца.

— Почему вы не обратились в полицию? — спросил Хакс. — Это дело сугубо в их компетенции.

— Я обращался, но поиски ни к чему не привели.

— Выключите рассеиватель, — сказал Кайло. — Дайте доступ к памяти. Я должен установить контакт. Думайте о вашем сыне. Вот так, отлично.

Кайло обхватил ладонями голову мужчины.

_Несправедливость. Обида. Ненависть. Я хочу уважения к себе, я твой отец, ты обязан относиться ко мне с благодарностью, если бы не я, тебя бы не было на этом свете. Ничтожество. Тупое ничтожество, такое же, как твоя мать и вообще все в ее роду. Зачем я захотел ребенка. Жил спокойно, хорошо, всего хватало._

_Кайло проходил сквозь эти мысли, отыскивая скрытые воспоминания._

_Сильный удар по щеке, еще один и заключительный, от которого щуплый мальчишка отлетает в сторону._

_Кровь расплывается под коротко стриженной головой. Сердце не бьется, что я наделал. Меня осудят, запихнут в тюрьму. Но я не виноват, я не хотел его убивать._

_Хорошо, что Элен умерла, это хорошо._

_Он такой тяжелый._

_Волна паники, поднявшаяся в мужчине, не давала Кайло ухватиться за точку и вернуться в реальность._

Хакс понял, что дело пошло не в том направлении, когда мужчина забился в истерике у Кайло в руках. Клиент выкрикивал проклятия и ругательства, вырывался, пытался ударить Кайло. Хакс видел, что Кайло не может отпустить мужчину. Он бросился к нему и включил подавитель. В следующий момент Кайло ударил Хакса локтем в грудь. Хакс с трудом удержался на ногах.

— Вызывай полицию, — сказал Кайло. — И я хочу пить.

Мужчина вскочил, намереваясь бежать, но Кайло с легкостью поймал его, схватив за плечи.

— Хакс, вызывай полицию, ты оглох, что ли? — Кайло скрутил мужчину, прижимая к себе. — Меня надолго не хватит.

Хакс позвонил в полицию и помог Кайло уложить мужчину на пол, удерживая за ноги.

Кайло рассказал полицейским, что мужчина случайно убил своего сына и спрятал тело в подвале, боясь ответственности. Угрызения совести свели его с ума, заставив забыть об убийстве.

— Зачем ты меня ударил? — зло спросил Хакс, потирая грудь. — И почему я узнаю от детектива Дэмерона, что ты слепой на правый глаз? 

— Вечно лезет куда не просят! Экстраверт чертов. Хотя надо было об этом предупредить, — Кайло виновато смотрел на Хакса. — Неуточненная слепота одного глаза. У меня были проблемы из-за этого, поэтому я неадекватно реагирую, когда кто-то подходит с правой стороны.

— Ты мог меня искалечить.

— Просто не подходи с той стороны. — Кайло взглянул на часы. — Пожалуй, пора устроить обед. 

— Тебе не мешает? — Хакс указал на свой правый глаз.

— Нет. Слепым глазом я вижу ауру людей и предметов. Очень удобно. Ну так что насчет обеда?

— Неподалеку есть кафе, где продают вкусные круассаны. 

— Круассаны? — недоверчиво переспросил Кайло. — Ладно, сойдет.

В кафе он смотрел на витрину с выпечкой так, словно там лежали трупы. Хаксу стало немного обидно за любимое заведение.

Кайло взял пять круассанов и большую чашку кофе, но, судя по взгляду, все равно остался голодным. Хакс отправил его в офис, а сам сходил за двумя «Биг Маками» и «Мак Шейком».

— Много энергии уходит на слияние, — объяснил Кайло. — Приходится пополнять.

— У всех свои потребности в восстановлении энергии, — ответил Хакс.

— Потребности, — хмыкнул Кайло. — Восстановление. Надо же.

Остаток рабочего дня они перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами. Кайло слушал музыку, а Хакс восполнял пробелы в своих знаниях о телепатах и медиумах. В интернете он нашел руководство ассистента телепата и прочитал его от корки до корки.

— Оказывается, я должен опекать тебя до сеанса, — произнес Хакс. — Ты меня слышишь?

— Ты о чем? — Кайло снял наушники. — Я привык обходиться без посторонней помощи. 

— Здесь говорится, что телепат застревает в чужом сознании.

— Да, и такое бывает, особенно если у человека в голове бардак. К тому же в моей памяти остаются куски чужих воспоминаний, эмоций, это изматывает. Поэтому я отказался сотрудничать с полицией. Если в агентство приходят психически ненормальные, так что же говорить о допросах в полиции?

— Ассистент обязан обеспечивать комфорт после сеанса, — прочитал Хакс.

— Я не нуждаюсь в заботе, но не откажусь от воды или шоколада.

— Шоколад? — с недоверием переспросил Хакс.

— Отлично поднимает настроение. — Кайло показал ему большой палец.

***

У Хакса все не шли из головы слова детектива Дэмерона насчет секса с Кайло. Лежа в постели, Хакс не прекращал думать о том, как Кайло трахался с По, представляя, в каких позах это происходило, и предсказуемо возбудился. Он старался дрочить как можно тише, но в который раз забыл включить рассеиватель. 

Дверь комнаты отворилась, и вошел Кайло. 

— Твои мысли растекаются в пространстве, — сказал он. 

— По сказал, что ты с ним трахался. 

— У него отлично подвешен язык. — Кайло наклонился к Хаксу. — А еще он слишком суетливый, я устаю от таких людей. Вот ты — совсем другое дело. 

Хакс не без колебания ответил на поцелуй. Все происходило слишком быстро, но он не мог и не хотел останавливаться.

— Открой свой разум, — прошептал Кайло, — позволь мне проникнуть в него. 

Хакс ощущал, как невидимые пальцы прикасаются к чему-то в глубине его сознания, перебирают воспоминания, уничтожают боль, страх и ненависть.

Хакс никогда не издавал звуков во время секса, ему казалось верхом неприличия кричать или стонать. Но сейчас у него что-то перемкнуло в голове, и он перестал сдерживаться. Оргазм вспыхнул в низу живота, растекся по телу, заставляя Хакса плавиться от счастья.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, когда смог говорить.

— За что? — искренне удивился Кайло.

— Никогда не думал, что секс с телепатом может быть таким великолепным.

— Я не думал, что ты способен на те мысли, на которые я пришел. — Кайло рассматривал Хакса. — Наконец-то твоя прическа растрепалась. 

— Надо хорошо выглядеть. — Хакс провел пальцами по своим волосам. — И ты обещал не подслушивать мои мысли.

— Они разносились по квартире, настоящая трансляция порноканала. — Кайло поцеловал Хакса. — Хочу еще.

— Дай прийти в себя. Я полностью выжат.

— Не верю. У тебя полным-полно нереализованных идей, одна краше другой. Например, секс на работе. 

— Нет. — Хакс потянул к себе Кайло. — Никакого секса на рабочем месте, вдруг какой-нибудь подросток потеряет…

— Замолчи. — Кайло укусил его за ухо.

Хакс сосредоточился на ощущениях от движения члена внутри него и вскоре был готов кончить снова.

— Ох, ну ты и шумный, — Кайло торжествующе ухмылялся, — а притворялся ледяной статуей.

Утром Хакс проснулся и снова уснул, когда Кайло прижал его к себе.


	4. Chapter 4

— Из-за тебя мы проспали, — возмущался Хакс, пробегая из ванной в свою комнату. — Посмотри, половина одиннадцатого! А в объявлении говорится, что мы работаем с девяти!

— А я думал, что с восьми. — Кайло невозмутимо наблюдал за Хаксом, стоя посреди своей комнаты. — Нет? Тогда зачем ты встаешь в семь?

— Одевайся! Давай, скорее!

— Мы не завтракали. — Кайло неторопливо натянул джинсы и футболку. — Я не работаю на голодный желудок.

— Я куплю тебе три «Биг Мака» и два «Мак Шейка», — пообещал Хакс. — Черт, я совершенно не в форме.

— Я тебя затрахал. — Кайло расчесался. — Где мои ботинки? Ах да, я их выбросил. Тогда где мои кроссовки?

— Да вот они! — Хакс едва не швырнул в него обувь, но сдержался, чтобы не вытолкать чересчур медлительного Кайло из квартиры.

— В аварию не попади, — заметил Кайло, когда Хакс вдавил педаль газа.

— Обойдусь без твоих советов, — огрызнулся Хакс. 

Возле двери офиса стояла женщина, и Хакс подумал: «Я же говорил, Кайло!» В ответ он услышал: «Не переживай, все беру на себя».

«Не лезь ко мне в голову», — приказал Хакс, открывая офис.

— Добрый день. Извините за опоздание. Пожалуйста, проходите, — пригласил он посетительницу.

— Добрый день. — Кресло скрипнуло под ее весом. — Я нашла ваше объявление в интернете.

— Пожалуйста, заполните вот эти три пункта. — Хакс достал бланк. — Спасибо, мы вас слушаем, мисс Коди.

Кайло стоял позади него. 

— Пропал мой младший брат. Ему восемнадцать. Он пропал неделю назад, — мисс Коди говорила, прижимая руки к груди. — Он не загулял, нет, — она замотала головой, отчего ее волосы морковного цвета забавно разлохматились.

— Ваш брат употребляет наркотики или алкоголь? — спросил Кайло, медленно приближаясь к мисс Коди. Она встревоженно посмотрела на него, и Хакс отметил, что это была обычная реакция людей на Кайло.

— Ничего такого. — Мисс Коди всхлипнула. — У нас умерли родители, мы еле сводим концы с концами, я работаю на двух работах. Джонни хотел поступить в колледж, но нечем платить. Он тоже работает, мы так устаем. И вдруг он исчез.

— Отключите ваш рассеиватель. Дайте доступ к памяти. Я должен установить контакт. Думайте о вашем брате. Вот так, отлично. — Кайло прижал указательный палец к середине лба мисс Коди. — У вас сильная связь с братом.

— У нас никого нет в этом мире. Только мы.

— Вижу. — Кайло закрыл глаза, погружаясь в память мисс Коди. — Удивительное единение. Я вижу, как от вас протянулась нить прямо к нему, но куда… Нужно ехать на север.

Он взглянул на Хакса.

— Поехали, — согласился Хакс. — Куда именно на север?

— Сейчас. — Кайло немного помолчал и ответил: — «Дивайн Лоррейн-отель». Нить тянется именно туда. — Он и мисс Коди устремились к выходу. Хаксу ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ними.

Мисс Коди молчала, и Кайло ответил Хаксу на невысказанный вопрос:

— Она в трансе, иначе теряется связь с братом. — Кайло потерся носом о волосы Хакса. — Ты красиво выглядишь с беспорядком на голове.

— Не вытирай об меня нос, терпеть не могу беспорядок. Знаю, что ты рылся в моей памяти. Много интересного нашел?

— Вообще-то, нет. У тебя была скучная жизнь.

— Неправда! — вспыхнул Хакс. — Ах, да, по сравнению с твоей яркой и насыщенной событиями жизнью, моя — скучная.

— На самом деле я бы многое отдал, чтобы быть таким, как ты. — Кайло постучал себя по лбу. — Ни секунды покоя. От подавителя путаются мысли, а от рассеивателей тошнит. 

— Я забыл рассеиватель дома, — Хакс поискал в карманах. 

— Это плохо. Я, конечно, гарантирую защиту, но бывают всякие непредвиденные обстоятельства.

Хакс припарковался возле отеля, и Кайло взял мисс Коди под руку, помогая выйти из машины.

— Связь усилилась. — Кайло вел мисс Коди, держа ее с левой стороны от себя. Хакс шагал рядом с женщиной. — Придется спуститься в подвал. Я переведу внимание окружающих в другое русло, и нам никто не помешает. 

Вход в подвал был не заперт, и Кайло, приказав Хаксу поддерживать мисс Коди, пошел впереди них. Они следовали за ним по длинному коридору с трубами и проводами на стенах. Коридор освещался тусклыми лампочками. Высокая фигура Кайло в бордовой футболке и черных джинсах казалась зловещим призраком. Хакс уловил запах чего-то гнилостного и закрыл нос полой пиджака. 

Они углублялись в подвальное помещение. Звуки шагов терялись в пространстве, вонь усиливалась.

— Стойте! — скомандовал Кайло, и Хакс подчинился. Мисс Коди по инерции пошла дальше, Хакс удерживал ее за руку, чтобы остановить. Это оказалось трудной задачей, потому что мисс Коди упорно тянулась за Кайло.

Хакс уперся ногами в пол, пытаясь задержать женщину. Запах разложения был нестерпимым, Хакса едва не стошнило.

Кайло включил фонарик-ручку, и тонкий луч света выхватил из темноты что-то висящее на проводе.

Мисс Коди поднесла руку ко рту и беззвучно заплакала. 

— Это точно Джонни? — спросила она, когда смогла говорить.

— Да. Нить заканчивается здесь, — ответил Кайло. — Это ваш брат. 

— Уберите боль. Вы можете это сделать.

— Хакс, ты мне нужен.

Хакс на ощупь подошел к Кайло и мисс Коди. Вонь врезалась в нос, выворачивала легкие наизнанку.

— Замкнем цепь. — Кайло положил руки на головы мисс Коди и Хакса. — Стабильность и покой.

Хаксу показалось, что с пальцев Кайло стекает жидкий огонь, проходит сквозь его тело и исчезает в полу. Он видел мысли мисс Коди, наполненные горем утраты. Он чувствовал, как Кайло убирает боль, сглаживая горе, помогая мисс Коди принять смерть брата и смириться с ней. Хакс ощущал себя единым целым с Кайло, и это было жутко. Он не мог разорвать связь.

Кайло вывел Хакса и мисс Коди из подвала. Женщина не ушла дальше холла, грузно осев на пол. Хакс дышал полной грудью, и еще никогда воздух не казался ему таким приятным. Вокруг собирались люди, брезгливо затыкая носы из-за неприятного запаха, исходящего от одежды и волос. Кайло позвонил в полицию.

Ему и Хаксу пришлось дать показания, и после этого полицейские разрешили им уехать.

***

— Исключительно из-за его особой связи с сестрой я смог найти тело. — Кайло принюхивался к своим ладоням. — Я скоро с себя кожу смою.

— Пришлось всю одежду перестирать. — Хакса передернуло. — Что это за особая связь?

— Джонни трахал свою сестру, разве ты не понял? — Кайло брезгливо скривился. — Я опять в душ.

— Ты увидел это в ее памяти?

— Джонни был телепатом и чистил память сестры после каждого секса. Он был тем еще выродком.

Хакс положил чистые вещи в шкаф. Выйдя из своей комнаты, он увидел обнаженного Кайло на диване.

— Надо ехать на работу.

— Посетителей нет.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Хакс разделся. 

— Ментальные метки сигнализируют о физическом контакте с дверью. — Кайло поднялся. — Лучше в твоей комнате, здесь маловато места.

Хакс задел тумбочку у дивана.

— Осторожно! — предупредил Кайло. Хакс краем глаза заметил: на тумбочке что-то стояло, но одновременно там ничего не было. 

Заниматься сексом днем оказалось намного увлекательнее, чем ночью при плохом освещении. Хакс подумал, что не помешал бы зеркальный потолок. 

***

Хакс никак не мог забыть о том, что находится на тумбочке возле дивана. Воспользовавшись тем, что Кайло был в душе, Хакс включил рассеиватель.

На тумбочке стоял металлический контейнер. Хакс встряхнул его.

— Не трогай. — Кайло выскочил из душа, с него стекала вода. 

— Почему я не видел контейнер и, более того, забыл о нем?

— Многим неприятно жить рядом с человеческим пеплом. — Кайло любовно прижал к груди контейнер. — Я хотел как лучше.

— И долго ты полируешь мне мозги? — зло спросил Хакс.

— Недолго и немного.

— Что именно ты украл у меня? — Хакс потер затылок

Кайло ничего не отвечал, глядя в пол. 

— Отвечай! — Хакс дотронулся до его правого уха. — Немедленно.

— Я нуждаюсь в стабильной точке, а твое прошлое нарушает стабильность. 

— Верни все как было.

— Не хочу.

— Верни все как было. — Хакс поднес руку к его правой щеке, намереваясь ударить. Рассеиватель не спас от волны ужаса, хлынувшей от Кайло. — Иначе ты немедленно соберешь свои вещи и уйдешь.

— Ты пожалеешь об этом. — Кайло выглядел расстроенным. Вода все еще капала с его волос.

— Делай то, что я говорю.

— Выключи рассеиватель. Дай доступ к памяти. Я должен установить контакт. Вот так, отлично.

_Страх перед малейшей провинностью. Страх, заставляющий трястись как в припадке. Пронизывающий страх. Боль от ударов. Кровоподтеки по всему телу._

Хакс не заметил, как схватился за Кайло в поисках защиты.

_Стараться не рассердить, не ошибиться. Все должно быть идеальным. Порядок прежде всего. Никакой небрежности. Иначе опозоришь фамилию. Станешь посмешищем. Ты должен быть благодарным за все в этой жизни. Ничего не дается бесплатно, все нужно заслужить. Просто так не любят. Особенно таких, как ты. Небрежных, грязных и тупых. Ты должен быть лучше всех. Отговорки не принимаются._

Хакса колотило, словно в лихорадке. Кайло прекратил связь и усадил Хакса на диван.

***

— Ты убил своего отца. — Кайло приготовил кофе и поставил чашку перед Хаксом. — Оставил без помощи, когда его настиг сердечный приступ. Ушел из дома якобы за покупками. Тебя не заподозрили, ведь ты всегда был образцом сыновней любви и уважения.

— Так все и случилось. — Хакс с трудом удерживал чашку. — Я подавлял в себе ненависть к этому чудовищу. Считал, что это неправильная эмоция, ведь так нельзя. Он свалился в кабинете, и я ушел. Поехал в гипермаркет. Когда вернулся, отец был мертв. Я позвонил в полицию. Кажется, что это все было не со мной. Я будто смотрел дурацкий фильм о человеке, над которым годами издевался отец.

— Ты сердишься на меня? — обеспокоенно спросил Кайло. Он обмотал бедра полотенцем, на полу блестели лужи воды.

— Не знаю. С одной стороны, ты помог мне освободиться. С другой стороны… это было чертовски больно! — Хакс влепил ему пощечину.

— Ты переученный левша. — Кайло взялся за правую щеку. 

— Не вздумай лезть ко мне в голову. И я не стабильная точка.

— Неправда, — возразил Кайло. — Ты самая стабильная точка из тех, которые у меня были.

— По Дэмерон, например?

— Он постоянен в своем напоре, но По не тот, кто нужен такому, как я. Его слишком много. Мой дед помог мне развить обе способности, научил ставить защитные блоки и вычищать остатки чужих воспоминаний и личностей. Но, к сожалению, я не такой способный, как он. Я все равно нуждаюсь в стабильной точке. Тебя невозможно растворить, ты сопротивляешься поглощению. Я скрыл травмирующее прошлое, но ты его не забыл. 

— Вернемся на работу? — предложил Хакс. — Почти три часа дня.

— Может, займемся сексом?

— Я не способен на это после того мозгового штурма, который ты устроил.

— Хочешь кое-что узнать обо мне? Ничего криминального, просто момент из прошлого.

Хакс сомневался, что хочет, но из интереса согласился и выключил рассеиватель.

_Он ничего не слышал из-за затычек в ушах. Не мог повернуть головы из-за фиксирующего воротника. Он должен был почувствовать приближение с правой стороны и отразить ментальный удар. Раз за разом его словно било током, он не мог сосредоточиться. Голова раскалывалась от боли, тело ломило от вынужденного положения. Он умолял оставить его в покое, но в ответ получал новые удары._

Хакс очнулся. 

— Я прожил в этом кошмаре два месяца, пока дед не забрал меня из элитной школы телепатов. — Кайло помотал головой. — Иногда за большие деньги получаешь большое дерьмо.

— Это было ужасно. — Хакс поморщился от головной боли. — Сочувствую.

— Все уже прошло. Я смирился со своим прошлым.


	5. Chapter 5

Агентство работало бесперебойно, и Хакс почти перестал беспокоиться о будущем.

Приходили клиенты, преимущественно для общения с умершими. Хаксу поначалу было неприятно слышать разные голоса, которыми говорил Кайло, входя в контакт с духами, но постепенно он привык к этому.

Выходные они проводили дома. Кайло никуда, кроме работы или тренировок, не хотел ходить. Хакс тоже не рвался на прогулки. Иногда он думал, что стоит как-нибудь развлечься, но в итоге оставался дома.

Раз в неделю По чуть ли не на коленях умолял Кайло помочь с допросами. Кайло злился так, что у По с Хаксом волосы вставали дыбом, но соглашался.

— Я умру раньше предначертанного срока, — ворчал Кайло, возвращаясь в офис после допросов. Хакс приносил ему двойной обед, а в офисе не переводились сок и вода.

Кайло так промыл мозги мистеру Кейну, что тот навсегда забыл о существовании квартиры, в которой жили Хакс и Кайло. 

— Он от этого с ума не сойдет? — как-то спросил Хакс.

— А тебе не все равно? — отозвался Кайло. — Лично мне безразлично, что случится с мистером Кейном.

— Он пытался меня опекать. Постоянно предлагал то кофе, то обед. Пока я не сорвался и на повышенных тонах не попросил его оставить меня в покое.

— Представляю, как он тебя достал, — отозвался Кайло. — Такие люди не чувствуют, когда нужно остановиться. Когда им об этом говоришь, то обижаются. Проще прекратить любое общение.

***

Откровенно раздражающие клиенты напрягали Хакса, Кайло неизменно подавлял их агрессию и заставлял оплачивать услуги. Хакс ожидал, что кто-то подаст в суд за издевательство над памятью, но этого так и не произошло.

— Это практически невозможно доказать, — объяснил Кайло. — Необходимо заказывать экспертизу, но мало кто хочет, чтобы в памяти ковырялись несколько телепатов. К тому же, я ничего преступного не делаю. Всего лишь успокаиваю особо буйных.

Хакс стал воспринимать Кайло как неотъемлемую часть своей жизни. Кайло окончательно перебрался в его комнату, неукоснительно соблюдая требования насчет порядка. 

— Да я тебя дразнил, — ответил он на замечание Хакса: «Так ты притворялся неряхой». — Меня воспитали двое военных, как ты думаешь, они бы потерпели беспорядок?

***

Очередной труп находился в заброшенном здании неподалеку от тюрьмы. Умершего искал отец. Связь была такой сильной, что Кайло без промедления указал место на карте. 

Хакс отказался входить в здание, чтобы одежда и волосы не пропитались смрадом разлагающейся плоти. Ему навсегда хватило одного раза.

— Этот тоже был телепатом и кромсал сознание своего родственника. — Кайло без всякого выражения смотрел на плачущего отца. — Урод избивал его, требовал денег и чистил память.

— Странное совпадение. — Хакс вспомнил тело в подвале отеля. — Словно по одной схеме.

— Кто-то взял правосудие в свои руки, — бросил Кайло и пошел навстречу полицейским.

На этот раз приехал детектив Дэмерон. Он осмотрел место происшествия и отвел Кайло в сторону.

— Опять то же самое. — По пристально всматривался в Кайло. — У кого-то сезонное обострение чувства справедливости?

— Откуда мне знать?

— Ты медиум, так поговори с духом.

— Это невозможно. — Кайло повернулся к По левой стороной, но По заставил его смотреть себе в лицо.

— Почему? Мало того, что ты увильнул от сеанса в тот раз, так теперь хочешь провернуть то же самое?

— Сеанс с духом невозможен по причине отсутствия духа. — Кайло не отрывал взгляда от Хакса, отвечающего на вопросы полицейских. 

— Что за бред? — По откашлялся. — Слушай, Кайло, между нами разное бывало, но мы доверяли друг другу. Я даже рассеиватель отключал. Потом ты начал играть с моей памятью, и я выставил тебя вон. 

— Все было не так. Забыл?

По умолк на несколько секунд, пристально глядя на Кайло, а потом продолжил с прежним напором:

— Куда подевался дух? Кайло, я нетерпелив, и тебе об этом известно. Я злопамятен и часто действую быстрее, чем думаю. Я могу разнервничаться, раздобыть ордер и устроить полномасштабное расследование. Ты не отвертишься от допроса и не сможешь противостоять нескольким телепатам. Я найму самых лучших.

— Против меня нет нет никаких улик.

— По слухам твой дед умел развеивать духов умерших. Он тебя этому обучил?

— Что за бред? — ответил Кайло. — Страшилки для обывателей. Веди себя хорошо, а не то злой медиум уничтожит твою бессмертную душонку. Звучит устрашающе, но верится с трудом.

— Доведение до самоубийства — это тоже преступление. 

Хакс видел, что По чего-то добивается от Кайло, но не мог отойти от полицейских.

— Я не оставлю тебя в покое. Помнишь, как три года назад ты проговорился? Забыл?

— Я ничего не забываю, — мрачно ответил Кайло, все-таки отворачиваясь. По дернул его за руку и показал свой рассеиватель:

— Видишь? Улучшенная модель. Да, ты проговорился, еще как проговорился. О ненависти к телепатам, которые паразитируют на родных и близких, отнимают у них силы и деньги. Сказал, что хочешь их уничтожить. Я думал, что ты психанул после всех тех допросов, которые пришлось пережить. Но нет, ты говорил правду.

— Я никого не убивал. У тебя нет доказательств, — монотонным голосом произнес Кайло.

— Согласен. Нет духов — нет доказательств. — По подозвал полицейских. — Но я тебя поймаю, вот увидишь. И не пытайся меня достать, не получится. Я буду носить десять рассеивателей и двадцать подавителей. Финн тоже будет их носить, так что не вздумай к нам лезть.

— Угрожаешь? — с насмешкой спросил Кайло.

— Предупреждаю. — По начал раздавать подчиненным указания. — Имей в виду, что я от тебя не отстану. До встречи.

— Что случилось? — Хакс подошел к Кайло.

— Детектив Дэмерон убежден, что я заставляю людей умирать.

— Ты заставляешь?

— Правда в том, что мир становится чище без моральных уродов.

— Ты их убиваешь?

Хакс ощутил, как вокруг него нарастает напряжение. Полицейские пригнулись, будто над ними что-то пролетело. По даже не оглянулся.

— Хакс, я тебе не лгу. Я никого не убивал, Хакс, ты должен мне поверить.

— Посмотрим, — уклончиво ответил Хакс.

***

Пожилой мужчина, одетый в темно-серый костюм, стремительно вошел в офис. Хакс встал, чтобы поприветствовать посетителя, но тот, полностью его игнорируя, устремился к Кайло.

Кайло шарахнулся от него.

— Сынок! — закричал мужчина. — Рад тебя видеть!

Кайло страдальчески посмотрел на Хакса.

— Сколько лет, сколько зим! — не унимался мужчина. — Еле тебя нашел!

— Вы кто? — Хакс счел своим долгом вмешаться. 

— О, извините. Хан Соло, — мужчина энергично потряс руку Хакса, — очень рад познакомиться. Я знаю, как вас зовут.

Кайло оглянулся в поисках чего-то невидимого.

— Дядя, как всегда, торжественно приближается? — спросил он.

— Ты знаешь, Люк не может без этого. — Хан не оставлял попыток обнять Кайло. — Ну что же ты, я много лет тебя не видел.

— Мог еще столько не видеть. — Кайло уперся руками ему в грудь, отталкивая. — Прекрати.

— Он на меня сердится, — посмеиваясь, сказал Хан. — До сих пор. А вот и Люк.

Хакс понял, что день не будет спокойным, когда в офис вошел еще один пожилой мужчина. Взгляд Кайло стал колючим и враждебным.

— Люк Скайуокер, — представился новоприбывший. — Здравствуй, Бен.

— Бен? — Хакс глянул на Кайло. — Ты объяснишь, что происходит?

— Хакс, это мой отец, Хан Соло, а это мой дядя Люк Скайуокер, по совместительству партнер моего отца, — ответил Кайло. — По сути, он разрушил мою семью.

— Да ладно тебе! — Хан хлопнул руками по столу. — Перестань! Твоя мать сбежала с той красоткой с фиолетовыми волосами. Ну как сбежала — сообщила мне за завтраком, что любит Эмилин Холдо. Эх, я расстроился, а что было делать? Разве я мог хоть что-то предпринять против человека, который дослужился до звания вице-адмирала ВМС?

— Не хочу ничего слышать, — Кайло заткнул уши пальцами. — Вы от меня избавились, запихнули в школу для воспитания телепатов. Спасибо Энакину за спасение, а то я думал, что умру.

— Я пытался тебя учить, — Люк встрял в разговор. — Но ты не хотел.

— Ты нас всех пугал до чертиков. — Хан уселся в кресло. — Кажется, ты забыл, Бен, как скручивал нас в бараний рог? Заставлял исполнять свои желания, менял наши воспоминания, стирал память, как неудачный рисунок в альбоме. О да, конечно, это неприятное прошлое! Кому оно интересно? Только не тебе.

— Я честно старался помочь, — продолжил Люк. — Но тебя разбаловали. Непростительное попустительство.

— Я счастлив, что вы встретились, — Хакс прервал семейные разборки. — Но время — деньги. Вы сюда приехали с какой-то целью.

— Если я скажу, что приехал ради сына, вы поверите? — Хан радостно улыбался. Но его улыбка исчезла, когда Хакс ответил:

— Не поверю.

— Почему?

Хакс хотел сказать, что чувствует ненависть, исходящую от Кайло, но не успел. Перед глазами все померкло, и Хакс упал. Кайло успел подхватить его в последнюю секунду и усадить за стол.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — спросил он, обращаясь к Люку.

— Нам не нужен свидетель. — Люк опустился во второе кресло. — Разговор сугубо конфиденциальный.

— У меня нет от него секретов.

— Он твоя стабильная точка? — Люк уставился на Хакса. — Он не пользуется рассеивателем. Доверяет тебе? Хм-м-м, он не знает, чем это для него кончится. Ты растворишь его и проглотишь, я тебя отлично знаю. 

— Хватит. — Кайло включил рассеиватель, висящий на шее у Хакса. — Говори, что надо, и проваливайте оба.

— Нужно найти девушку. У нее потрясающий талант телепата. — Люк не сводил глаз с Хакса, который с коротким стоном выпрямился.

— Что случилось? — Хакс взглянул на Кайло. — Я потерял сознание?

— Мой дядя тебя выключил. У него секреты, — с издевкой ответил Кайло. — И как я увижу девушку? Ты не впустишь меня в свою память.

— Нет, конечно же, — насмешливо сказал Люк. — Не хватало мне такого удовольствия. Энакин и Кеноби отлично тебя натаскали, но они всегда были мизантропами. И тебя воспитали в том же ключе.

— Ты едва меня не убил, дорогой дядя. — Кайло тряхнул левой рукой, и Хаксу показалось, что по комнате пронесся смерч. Люк зеркально выставил правую руку, и смерч исчез.

— Ты едва не убил Хана, — напомнил он.

— Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы он прекратил постоянно ссориться с Леей. И не трогай Кеноби, он не вмешивался в мое воспитание.

— Очень разумно было со стороны моей сестры отправить тебя к людям, страдающим от ПТСР.

— Ты увильнул от призыва в армию, иначе тоже был бы с ПТСР.

— Я был ценным специалистом, поэтому правительство не стало мною рисковать.

— С ума сойти, — пробормотал Хакс. Он посмотрел на Хана и понял, что тот тоже чувствует себя между двух огней.

— И не придумал ничего лучшего, кроме как заставить повеситься собственного отца. — Люк послал ментальный удар, от которого Хакс чуть не свалился со стула.

— Но он не повесился. — Кайло рывком отодвинул стул вместе с Хаксом и заслонил его собой.

— Меня спасла Лея. — Хан вымученно улыбнулся. — Хватит вам, ребята. Давай поговорим о деле. Год назад Люк нашел Рей в кафе, где она работала официанткой. Кстати, сейчас мы живем в Чикаго, хотя мне нравился Таллахасси.

Кайло встал позади Хакса и положил руки ему на плечи.

— Ну так вот, — продолжил Хан. — Мне по горло хватило тебя, сынок, поэтому я без особого энтузиазма узнал, что Люк собирается учить Рей. Я вспомнил, как ты шарил в моей голове, и прикупил второй рассеиватель. Ты же знаешь, что твой дядя упрямый, как тысяча ослов. 

Со стороны Люка донеслось кряхтение.

— Извини, но это правда, — Хан пожал плечами. — Он добился того, что Рей стала жить в нашем доме. Десять месяцев они издевались надо мной, но это называлось «оттачивать мастерство». Рассеиватели не помогали, скандалы не помогали. Я понял, что ты был цветочком по сравнению с Рей. И ее манеры… — он закатил глаза, — ужас, в общем.

— Цветочек, — не выдержал Хакс. — Извините, я слушаю, мистер Соло.

— Они катастрофически не ладили. Дом ходил ходуном, я не преувеличиваю, Хакс, я же могу вас так называть. Мы ведь типа родственники, — Хан подмигнул Хаксу. — Не стесняйся, ты вроде неплохой чувак.

— Рей не хотела подчиняться, — трагическим тоном произнес Люк.

— Неужели? Я даже не знаю, с чего бы это она не хотела? Наверное, потому, что у тебя замашки тоталитарного лидера? И эти твои шуточки на грани унижения.

— Телепатия не терпит безалаберности, — ответил Люк.

— А люди не терпят, когда их с утра до вечера дрессируют, — парировал Кайло. Хан спросил:

— Меня кто-нибудь дослушает?

— Я слушаю, — ответил Хакс. — Пожалуйста, продолжайте.

— Рей исчезла два с половиной месяца назад. Собрала вещи и уехала.

— Сколько ей лет? — Хакс достал чистый бланк договора. Кайло одобрительно хмыкнул.

— Двадцать три.

— Ха! 

— Еще раз крикнешь, и я тебя ударю, — пообещал Хакс. — Она совершеннолетняя, имеет право ехать куда угодно.

— Я должен ее найти. — Люк буравил взглядом Кайло. — Вам не понять. Я ответственен за нее.

— У нее есть лицензия? — Кайло отвечал Люку тем же. — Можно пробить по номеру.

— У нее не было лицензии, она не закончила обучение. — Люк помотал головой. — У меня есть ее любимое украшение.

— Подождите. — Хакс встал. — Мистер Скайуокер, вы наследственный телепат, и не в состоянии найти девушку? У вас была ментальная связь десять месяцев.

— Я твержу ему об этом который день. — Хан вздохнул. — Он вычислил, что Рей здесь, в Филадельфии. А вот где точно она находится, Люк не может определить. Скорее всего, она закрылась от него и не желает видеть. Ну зачем тебе это, Люк? Оставь девочку в покое, пусть сама строит свою жизнь.

— Успокойся. — Люк погладил его по руке. — Я хочу знать, что случилось с Рей, и не буду заставлять возвращаться домой.

— И на том спасибо. Бен, прошу тебя, найди ее. — Хан умоляюще смотрел на Кайло. — Я прощаю тебе все, что ты натворил.

— Не нуждаюсь в твоем снисхождении, — ответил Кайло. — Кто из вас даст мне доступ к своей памяти?

— Я, — Хан выключил рассеиватели. 

Кайло подошел к нему.

— Дай доступ к памяти. Я должен установить контакт. Думай о Рей. Вот так, отлично.

У Хакса что-то дернулось в груди, когда Хан положил ладонь на правую щеку Кайло.

_Бесконечное сожаление. Всепоглощающее чувство вины. Желание оправдаться. Неугасающая любовь к Лее и сыну. Любовь к Люку. Стремление все наладить._

_Кайло с легкостью прошел сквозь эти чувства. Он верил им, но не хотел принимать. Не желал возвращать прошлое._

_Он открыл воспоминания о Рей._

_Рей нравилась Хану своей живостью и непосредственностью. Он симпатизировал ей и хотел, чтобы она навсегда осталась в его доме. Хан был против методов Люка, но шел у него на поводу. Ему было проще согласиться, чем спорить и убеждать._

_Она на лету схватывала знания и умения. Противилась давлению Люка, при этом желая превзойти его. Стать лучшим специалистом. Она хотела быть первой из первых. Талант проснулся в ней поздно и был почти неуправляемым. Но Люк все-таки заключил его в рамки, и Рей научилась управлять своими способностями._

_Она ушла на рассвете, прихватив сумку. Хан видел, как она идет к калитке, но не остановил ее._

_Кайло нашел нить, связывающую Рей и Хана, и проследил за ней. Нить терялась где-то в районе моста Бенджамина Франклина._

Он разорвал слияние с отцом и некоторое время смотрел на него, справляясь с эмоциями. Хан вытер слезы на своем лице.

— Все равно не понимаю, почему вы сами не занялись поиском Рей. — Хакс протянул Люку бланк. 

— Потому что Хан хотел увидеть Бена. Это первое. Второе — Бен живет в Филадельфии четыре года и знает город. Я слишком стар, чтобы отвечать на нападки местных экспертов. Третье — слияние с сыном Хан перенес легче, чем со мной, в чем я был изначально уверен. — Люк передал бланк Хану. — Не люблю все эти формальности. 

— «Еле тебя нашел», — язвительно сказал Кайло. — Постоянная ложь.

— Извини. — Хан заполнил бланк. — Ого, кругленькая сумма получается. А скидка?

— Нет. — Хакс выдал ему счет. — И что ты нашел, Кайло?

— Район моста Бенджамина Франклина. Со стороны Филадельфии. — Кайло открыл карту в интернете. — Там есть полулегальная организация под названием «Сопротивление». Толпа телепатов и медиумов, практически никем не управляемая. Непонятно, на какие средства они существуют. Они в оппозиции к действующим правилам. Но пока никому дорогу не перешли, поэтому их не уничтожают.

— Я чек выпишу, сойдет? — Хан порылся в карманах. 

— Не бери у него чек, — предупредил Кайло. — Часто не принимают.

— Хватит. — Люк выписал свой чек. — Идем туда.

— Представляешь, какой поднимется переполох, когда мы вдвоем появимся? От тебя за милю фонит. — Кайло надел куртку. — Нет, я сам съезжу. А ты куда собрался?

— Я не могу оставить тебя без присмотра. — Хакс взял пальто. — Господа, надеюсь, вам есть где скоротать время, пока мы будем заниматься поиском.

— Он нас выставляет за дверь, — засмеялся Хан. — Бен, ты нашел отличную пару!

— Дай украшение, — потребовал Кайло. — Красивая вещица, — он повертел в пальцах кулон с топазом.

— Я подарил, — с гордостью сообщил Хан. — Подходит к цвету ее глаз.


	6. Chapter 6

— Значит, это твой отец. — Хакс не спешил, невзирая на требование Кайло ехать быстрее.

— Нас скоро пешеходы будут обгонять.

— Твоя мать сбежала от него.

— А твоя — от тебя. Оставила на садиста-отца.

Хакс как следует двинул Кайло в ухо.

— Драка за рулем приведет к неприятным последствиям. — Кайло держался за покрасневшее ухо. 

— Не смей дурно отзываться о моей матери! — отчеканил Хакс.

— И в мыслях не было. Эти двое разворошили воспоминания, которые я давно не трогал.

— Замолчи, — приказал Хакс, но Кайло было уже не остановить.

— Я долго не мог простить Лее, что она сдала меня в то ужасное заведение. Ты слышал Хана, мои родители боялись собственного сына. Я считал себя монстром, пока Энакин не убедил меня в обратном. Со временем я понял, что родители ни в чем не виноваты. Они не могли защищаться от меня и не хотели навредить массой подавителей и рассеивателей, от которых я сходил с ума. 

Откровенность Кайло сподвигла Хакса на ответную откровенность.

— Отец отобрал меня у матери. Добился, что ее лишили права воспитывать ребенка. Очернил ее перед судом, доказал, что она не способна быть матерью. Он сделал из меня мальчика для битья. — Хакс почувствовал, как из него выходят остатки застарелой боли и ненависти. — Я думал, что мне станет легче после его смерти. Но все оказалось не так просто. Я продолжал жить по его заветам.

— Иногда полезно произносить слова. — Кайло прикоснулся к губам Хакса. — Хорошо, что ты не используешь рассеиватель. Но сейчас придется его включить. Оставайся в машине, иначе по твоей памяти катком пройдутся. 

— Будь осторожен, или мне придется закрыть агентство.

Кайло поцеловал его и вышел из машины.

***

Двухэтажное здание с вывесками «Агентство „Сопротивление”» и «Хостел» выглядело для Кайло как средоточие неупорядоченной энергии. Прохожие старались не приближаться к зданию, их отгоняла невидимая аура. Она создавала неприятный фон, от которого звенело в ушах, а в глазах двоилось.

Кайло остановился напротив агентства и выключил свой подавитель. На него навалилась энергия десятков медиумов и телепатов, которые находились в здании. Они не собирались ее как-то укрощать, как это делали квалифицированные специалисты. Кайло поставил защитные блоки, зажал в кулаке кулон и мысленно обратился к Рей, стремясь установить связь между ней и украшением.

Это было похоже на преодоление встречного течения. Кайло со стороны напоминал человека, готового упасть в эпилептическом припадке.

Перед внутренним взглядом Кайло появилась едва заметная серебряная нить, тянущаяся от кулона прямо в здание агентства. Он неуверенной походкой перешел улицу.

Рей обнаружилась во второй комнате от входа. Двухъярусные кровати свидетельствовали о том, что в комнате жили еще по крайней мере трое человек. На полу были разбросаны вещи, Кайло споткнулся о чью-то обувь. На подоконнике стояли коробки из-под китайской еды.

— Привет, — Рей спрыгнула со второго яруса. — Ты пришел за мной. Тебя прислал Люк.

Он отдал кулон.

— Я была уверена, что потеряла его. — Рей с любопытством рассматривала Кайло. — Значит, это ты — главная неудача Люка Скайуокера.

— Проблемы? — в комнату заглянула девушка в синем комбинезоне. — Это кто?

— Нет проблем. Знакомый, он сейчас уйдет. — Рей надела цепочку с кулоном. — Спасибо, что принес. 

— Люк ищет тебя.

— Зачем? Он меня заколебал, я думала, что свихнусь.

— Он невыносимый, это да, — Кайло насупился. — Мне хватило месяца, больше я не выдержал. 

Она смотрела ему прямо в глаза. Кайло запоздало почувствовал, как Рей проникла в его память, сделав это так стремительно, что он не успел защититься.

— Оставайся здесь, — Рей протянула руку. 

— Вряд ли, — Кайло вытолкал ее из своей памяти, наглухо закрывшись. — Получи лицензию, найди стабильную точку и работай. Не стоит зарывать свой талант в этом клоповнике.

— Ты скажешь Люку, где я?

— Скажу. В конце концов, это моя работа. Всего хорошего.

— И тебе не болеть, — отозвалась Рей. — Лицензия у меня есть, получила на прошлой неделе, так что жизнь удалась.

Кайло с облегчением покинул здание, и чем дальше он от него отходил, тем лучше ему становилось.

— Как успехи? — спросил Хакс.

— Никак. Она отказалась возвращаться к Люку, чему я не удивлен. И она довольно сильная, я не смог вскрыть защитный блок. Гм, что она за ним прячет? Поехали в «Олофт Филадельфия Аэропорт», Хан там остановился.

— У тебя с ним связь?

— Разумеется. Дядя от меня закрылся, за что ему спасибо. Не смотри на меня с сочувствием, я в порядке.

— Смотрю, у тебя сложные взаимоотношения с семьей.

— У меня сложные взаимоотношения с одеждой. — Кайло одернул рубашку. — А с семьей нет никаких отношений.

***

Люк стоически воспринял сообщение об отказе Рей вернуться. Хан распереживался. Он задавал Кайло бесконечные вопросы: в каких условиях живет Рей, как она выглядит, не похудела ли, не больна?

— Хватит, ты меня задолбал! — не выдержал Кайло. — И не советую идти за ней.

Расстроенный Хан обратился к Люку: 

— Ты должен что-то предпринять.

— Как учитель, я потерпел сокрушительное поражение, — ответил Люк. — Я не смог удержать учеников.

— Обнимешь? — печально спросил Хан. — Ты меня так и не простил?

— Ты отличная стабильная точка, Хан, но увы, не для меня. — Кайло все-таки обнял его. — Чтобы ты знал, Люк, Энакин жалел, что не принимал участия в твоем воспитании.

— Гори он в аду, — прошипел Люк. — Поздно спохватился. Я как-то поговорил с ним по телефону и послушал нытье на тему «Я твой отец, Люк, мне жаль, что все так получилось». Плевать я хотел на его раскаяние.

— Лея была без способностей, но, как мне всегда казалось, она умело их скрывала. Во всяком случае, я никогда не мог ее обмануть. — Хан лукаво улыбнулся. — Она читала мои мысли. Бен, ты видишься с ней?

— Нет. Не хочу повредить ее политической карьере. К тому же Холдо всегда меня недолюбливала.

— Нас она пригласила на бракосочетание, но мы решили, что будет некорректно появляться на церемонии. — Хан посмотрел на Люка. — Тебе стоит с ней поговорить, Кайло. Понимаю, ты считаешь своих родителей причиной всех проблем в жизни.

— Неправда. Я когда-то так считал, — возразил Кайло. — Глупо сваливать свои ошибки на родителей.

— Растешь, сынок, — одобрительно сказал Хан. — Горжусь тобой.

— Хватит нежничать, — Люк нахмурился. — Он сделал свою работу.

— Надеюсь, ты не полезешь в то осиное гнездо, чтобы забрать Рей. — Кайло открыл дверь. — В общем, разбирайся сам.

— До свидания, — Хакс пожал руку Хану. — Был рад знакомству.

Люк демонстративно повернулся спиной к Хаксу.

***

Детектив Дэмерон угрюмо смотрел на труп, вынутый из петли. Затем подозвал к себе медиума.

— Свяжитесь с духом умершего. 

Медиум обошел труп по кругу, было видно, что он с трудом сдерживает рвотные позывы.

— Духа нет, — ответил он. — Я не могу его вызвать.

— Все повторяется. — Детектив жестом отослал его и помахал рукой своей напарнице. — Фазма, давай, пошурши по городским камерам наблюдения. Кайло Рен должен был где-то пересечься со всеми этими бездушными. Запусти программу распознавания лиц, пусть ищет. Я уверен, что этот псих причастен к убийствам.

— Доказательства? — Фазма делала пометки в блокноте. — Или их нет?

— Интуиция, чистой воды интуиция. И не забывай о рассеивателях и подавителях, вдруг Рену взбредет в голову и тебя в петлю запихнуть.

Фазма с сомнением взглянула на напарника.

— Зря сомневаешься. Способности телепатов до сих пор слабовато изучены. Многие скрывают свои особые таланты. Вот ты знаешь, например, как именно уничтожают души? И что такое душа?

— Сгусток жизненной энергии, — уверенно ответила Фазма. — Телепаты его поглощают?

— Телепаты — нет, а вот медиумы способны на такое. Представь, что может устроить человек, в котором сочетаются таланты медиума и телепата. Это своего рода оружие. Раньше таких специалистов вербовали в армию, использовали во время военных действий. Но позже перестали, потому что остановить такого человека возможно лишь выстрелом в голову, да и то нет гарантии, что прежде он не сломает психику окружающим. Потому правительство и заигрывает со всеми подряд специалистами. Их попросту боятся, а они этим пользуются.

— Ага, судя по расценкам, — Фазма постучала пальцем по планшету.

***

Хакс зачитал вслух письмо из агентства «Первый Орден».

— Я все ждал, когда они возьмутся за тебя. — Кайло пил сок прямо из пластиковой бутыли. — Не зря разведчиков присылали. А еще их работники торчали под окнами, но получили от меня ментальный пинок и смылись.

— Ты так популярен? Выставили из агентства, но все равно бегают за тобой.

— Дело не во мне, а в тебе. Найти телепата или медиума легко, а вот найти стабильную точку порой бывает крайне трудно. Стабильная точка выявляется в работе, не будешь же всех проверять. — Кайло допил сок и заглянул в бутыль. — Они убедились, что ты на вес золота, и будут переманивать к себе. Вот увидишь, это письмо не последнее. Будут звонить, писать, назначать собеседования. 

— Да не хочу я на них работать. — Хакс удалил письмо. — Мне и так неплохо.

— Работа в таком солидном агентстве, как «Первый Орден», имеет свои преимущества. Ты всегда защищен, всегда есть деньги. И статус, да, статус очень важен в мире телепатов и медиумов. 

— Ты меня запутал.

— Нет, ты знаешь, чего хочешь. Пойду-ка я за новым соком, апельсиновый надоел. Тебе что-то принести? Круассаны, например, или еще какую-нибудь еду для птичек. Ладно, куплю пиццу.

***

Кайло почувствовал По, еще не выйдя на улицу. 

— Соскучился? — спросил он.

— Все слезы выплакал, — ответил По. — Ты был знаком с человеком по имени Джуд Костанцо?

— Нет.

— Не ожидал иного ответа.

— Не преследуй меня.

— Сбор информации не запрещен. Третий труп в петле, как и два предыдущих. Плюс те случаи трехлетней давности.

— Не начинай старую песню, я никого не доводил до самоубийства. 

— Записи городских камер слежения показывают, что ты пересекался с убитыми. Джуд Констанцо обедал в мексиканском ресторане, куда ты периодически ходишь. Джонни Коди посещал спортзал, где ты занимался два месяца назад. Рэнди Логан часто скандалил в магазине неподалеку от того дома, где ты сейчас живешь. Вот доказательства того, что ты мог прочитать их мысли и воздействовать на них.

— Думаешь, что загнал меня в угол?

— Загнал.

— По, я должен поговорить с тобой без свидетелей. 

— Идем, — По подхватил его под руку. — Вон в ту миленькую кафешку.

Они сели за дальний столик. 

— Два кофе, — попросил По.

— Честно говоря, я не хотел рассказывать об этом. Но раз ты решительно настроен повесить на меня убийства… — Кайло удостоверился, что в зале нет ни медиумов, ни телепатов. — Слышал об агентстве «Сопротивление»?

— Конечно. Выступают против лицензий, рассеивателей и подавителей. Головная боль для полиции. Кражи, шантаж, изменение мыслей. Периодически мы их закрываем, но они упорно возобновляют деятельность. 

— Я был там два дня назад, искал бывшую воспитанницу своего дяди. 

— Дядя — это который Люк Скайуокер?

— Это который Люк Скайуокер, — подтвердил Кайло. — Девушку зовут Рей. Я ее нашел, мы немного поговорили, и она успела залезть в мою память. Пока Рей там копалась, я нанес ответный визит, но не ей, а тем, кто был в соседней комнате. Обнаружил много полезного, напрямую относящегося к убийствам. Влияние телепатов порой бывает безграничным, а те, на кого оно оказывается, бывают невнимательными. Особенно телепаты, которые привыкли безраздельно властвовать. Например, над своими родственниками.

— Так, стоп. — По постучал пальцем по столу. — Дай догадаюсь. Кто-то в этом сраном агентстве занимается тем, что доводит телепатов до суицида?

— Да. Этот человек позиционирует себя как чистильщик общества. 

— Так, ясно. И этот чистильщик уничтожает духов умерших.

— Это крутой специалист, мне с ним не тягаться по силе и мастерству. Жаль, что мой дед умер, он бы мог противостоять этому чистильщику.

— Ты не сказал о нем раньше, потому что боишься. Человеколюбием не отличаешься, на убийства тебе наплевать, — сделал вывод По.

— Ты меня хорошо знаешь.

— Знаю.

— Я не виноват в смерти тех людей. Поверь мне, если у тебя остались хоть какие-то чувства.

— Не надо дешевых приемов. — По помрачнел. — Я часто о тебе думаю.

— Перестань. Между нами все было кончено после того, как ты вызвал меня на допрос. Три телепата старательно рвали мое сознание на куски. И ничего не добились, но ты все равно уверен, что я убийца.

— Извини.

— Нет, По, я не могу такое простить. — Кайло встал. — Но понимаю, что ты должен был так сделать. 

— Значит, у нас нет ни малейшего шанса? — По тоже поднялся. 

— У тебя есть Финн. У меня — Хакс. 

— Твоя стабильная точка. Сожалею, что у нас не срослось, я очень хотел быть такой точкой.

— Тебя слишком много. Ты утомляешь.

По дождался, когда Кайло выйдет из кафе, и позвонил напарнице:

— Нельзя выпускать из виду Кайло Рена, следует докладывать о его передвижениях и контактах.

***

— Ты ездил за пиццей в другой штат? — Хакс с аппетитом налегал на еду.

— В какой именно? Пиццерия за углом. Я разговаривал с детективом Дэмероном. Он твердо верит в мою причастность к появлению самоубийц.

— А ты причастен?

— Нет. — Кайло налил сок в стаканы. — Но он не оставит меня в покое.

— Пока ты любезничал с детективом, звонили из «Первого Ордена».

Кайло замер с куском пиццы во рту.

— Предлагали контракт на выгодных условиях. — Хакс наслаждался выражением замешательства на лице Кайло. — Я сказал, что подумаю. Они сказали, что будут ждать.

— Во время работы к тебе приставят двух или трех телепатов. Ты долго не выдержишь.

— Я не буду у них работать, — раздраженно ответил Хакс. — Я не собираюсь терять свое агентство. И тебя тоже не собираюсь терять. Хотя я всего лишь стабильная точка.

— Многие телепаты так и не находят точку. Мне повезло, я нашел.

Хакс уже без всякого аппетита доел свою порцию. 

— Чем ты расстроен? — Кайло всматривался в него. — Я бы на твоем месте прыгал от счастья.

— Но ты не на моем месте. И проваливай из моей головы.

— Это так не работает. У нас неразрывная связь, я постоянно тебя ощущаю. И твои мысли тоже постоянно слышу.

— Так, достаточно. — Хакс включил рассеиватель. — Хочу побыть в одиночестве.

— Я не виноват, что ты не можешь слышать мои мысли. Обратной связи нет. Но я могу транслировать свои эмоции.

— Нет уж, уволь от этого. — Хакс взял коробку. — Пойду проветрюсь.

***

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — Хан с тревогой смотрел на здание агентства «Сопротивление». — Бен просил туда не ходить.

— Бен мне не указ, — жестко ответил Люк. — Я обязан убедиться, что с Рей все в порядке.

— Он же сказал, что она в порядке, — не унимался Хан. — Поехали домой, прошу, не геройствуй. Ты не молод, силы не те, что раньше.

— Не надо меня уговаривать. Сиди здесь и жди.

— Командир нашелся, — бурчал Хан, глядя вслед Люку. — Значит, я должен подчиняться, а он что хочет, то и творит. Ну уж нет. Я тоже хочу увидеть мою девочку.

Люк почти не заметил ауры здания и спокойно вошел, в поисках Рей заглядывая в каждую комнату. Люди удивленно смотрели на него, пытались проникнуть в память и натыкались на непробиваемый защитный блок. 

Хан тоже бродил по зданию, спрашивая всех встречных о Рей. В одной из комнат он ощутил слабость в ногах и был вынужден сесть на кровать. У него закружилась голова, бешено заколотилось сердце, перед глазами потемнело. Он потерял сознание, и обитатели комнаты принялись его тормошить и брызгать водой в лицо.

— Что вы с ним сделали? — сурово спросил Люк, почувствовавший состояние Хана. Он быстро нашел его, используя личную связь.

— Да ничего, он сам упал, — загалдели трое парней. — Мы ничего с ним не делали.

— Старость не радость, — с виноватой улыбкой сказал Хан, когда пришел в себя. — Поехали отсюда, Люк.


	7. Chapter 7

Кайло спал, вольготно расположившись на кровати Хакса. Хакс привык, что ему приходится ютиться на небольшом участке. Он клал ноги на Кайло и таким образом решил проблему нехватки пространства. 

— Эй, тебе звонят. — Хакс толкнул Кайло локтем в бок. — Слышишь? Просыпайся. На кой черт оставлять телефон в другой комнате. Да проснись же ты!

Кайло наконец поднялся и пошел на звук звонка.

— Слушаю, — он зажал телефон между ухом и плечом. — Кто это?

— Твой дядя, — голос Люка дрожал. — Хан пытался покончить с собой.

— Это как? — Кайло остановился, едва не налетев на стену. — Почему?

— Мы в том же отеле, приезжай. Я хотел вызвать скорую, но Хан не разрешает.

Кайло уронил телефон и, чуть не наступив на него, начал одеваться.

— Ты куда? — Хакс вскочил с кровати. — Что случилось?

— Отцу плохо. — Кайло выудил футболку из-под кровати. — Дай ключи, ночью мне не так опасно водить машину, как днем.

— Я с тобой. — Хакс боялся, что Кайло запретит ему поехать с ним.

— Успеешь одеться, пока я найду обувь? — спросил Кайло.

***

Хан лежал на кровати, укрытый одеялом до подбородка. И вид у него был более чем виноватый. Кайло, не задавая вопросов, потянул за одеяло.

— Зачем? — слабым голосом спросил Хан. — Отстань.

На его шее темнели следы от ремня, на котором он чуть не повесился. 

— Прикрепил ремень к дверной ручке, — негромко сообщил Люк. — Не хочет в больницу.

— Не слушай его, вызови врача, — сказал Кайло. Хан погрозил ему кулаком, почти сразу уронив руку на постель. Мрачный Люк маячил за спиной Хакса.

— Вы были в «Сопротивлении». Ну почему? — Кайло поспешно просмотрел последние воспоминания Хана. — Кто-то внушил ему, что он должен умереть. Два упрямых старика, совсем ум потеряли.

— Кайло, немедленно прекрати, — велел Хакс. — Ты не имеешь права ругать Хана.

— Что хочу, то и делаю, — окрысился Кайло.

— Если бы ты научился правильно выражать эмоции, тебе стало бы проще жить. Уходи, — велел Люк.

— Нет, не уйду. — Кайло поставил стул у кровати. — Разве ты не понимаешь, что не следует удерживать того, кто этого не хочет? Ты всегда был эгоистичным и черствым, всегда всех использовал.

— Кайло, замолчи! — потребовал Хакс. — Твоему отцу плохо, я вызову врача.

— Нет, — запротестовал Хан, — никаких чертовых костоправов. Я отлежусь.

— Может, это ты внушил ему мысль о самоубийстве? — вкрадчиво спросил Люк. — Ты сделал это в свои четырнадцать лет.

Кайло не нашелся с ответом. Он молчал, очевидно, борясь с гневом.

— Не думаю, что он способен убить своего отца, — вмешался Хакс.

— А я думаю. — Люк надвигался на Кайло. — Более того, я уверен в этом.

— Перестаньте, — попросил Хан. — У меня горло болит, я хочу спать. Ругайтесь в другом месте. Бен, я не верю, что ты хотел меня убить.

— Спасибо. — Кайло прикоснулся к нему. — Если разрешишь, то я узнаю, кто внушил тебе идею суицида.

— Ему нужно отдохнуть. — Люк убрал руку Кайло от Хана. — Не трогай его.

— Оба успокойтесь! — Хакс вклинился между Люком и Кайло. — Пожалейте мистера Соло, он чуть не умер, а вы ругаетесь прямо над ним! 

— Называй меня Ханом, обойдемся без формальностей. Мы тут все свои, — встрял Хан.

— Вон из комнаты! — Хакс был готов вытолкать Люка и Кайло, но они сами ушли. — Мистер… Хан, вам что-то нужно?

— Послушай, — Хан поманил его пальцем, — я знаю, что Бен не виноват. Я потерял сознание в том агентстве. Не сказал Люку, что кто-то шуровал в моей голове. Я знаю, как телепаты ковыряются в памяти, Бен постоянно так делал, пока его не отправили в школу. Кто же знал, что в том проклятом заведении изуверские методы воспитания? Никогда себе не прощу, что поддался на уговоры. Лея, знаю, тоже раскаивается в этом. Эх, плохая у нас семья получилась. Все разбежались в разные стороны и знать друг друга не желают. 

— Все будет хорошо.

— Не люблю эту фразу. В фильмах после нее начинаются главные неприятности. Лучше тебе пойти к тем двоим, а то они такого натворят. Знаешь, если вовремя не унести ноги от Скайуокеров, они вцепятся в тебя мертвой хваткой и пиши пропало. — Хан повернулся на бок. — Я посплю.

Кайло и Люк обменивались взглядами, полными ненависти. Воздух буквально звенел от напряжения.

— Отлично проводите время, — заметил Хакс. — Если ты собираешься таращиться на своего дядю, то пожалуйста, оставайся. 

— Почему ты мне не веришь? — Кайло словно не замечал Хакса.

— Я знаю тебя как облупленного.

— Как хочешь, — неожиданно сдался Кайло. — Советую не испытывать судьбу и все-таки вернуться в Чикаго. 

Люк указал ему на дверь.

— Ты знал, где находится Рей, — сказал Кайло. — С самого начала знал. Побоялся без разведки сунуться в тот гадюшник? Что ж, я разведал обстановку. Принес сведения на блюдечке.

— У тебя завышенная самооценка. Я не нуждаюсь в таких услугах.

— Если бы Хан умер, ты отправился бы за ним, клянусь.

— Довольно. — Хакс подтолкнул Кайло к выходу. — Заткнись, иначе позже пожалеешь о своих словах.

— С чего бы это? Старый эгоист никак не может принять то, что он никуда не годный учитель. — Кайло выглядывал из-за Хакса. — Это у меня завышенная самооценка? Это у тебя она «уровня бога»!

— Подожди. — Люк к чему-то прислушивался.

— Заведи собаку и воспитывай ее! — Кайло заводился все больше.

— Полицию вызовут, замолчи. — Хакс давил на него всем телом, заставляя выйти из номера.

— Разве ты не слышишь? — спокойно спросил Люк. Кайло замолчал.

— И что я должен слышать? — спросил он спустя минуту.

— Что вокруг все спят.

Хакс предвидел взрыв негодования со стороны Кайло и зажал ему рот ладонью.

— Ненавижу, — невнятно сказал Кайло, перед тем как уйти.

— Сочувствую. — Люк участливо смотрел на Хакса. — Тяжело быть уравновешивающим. В случае с Беном — невыносимо. Когда он успокоится, передай, что я прошу прощения за свои ошибки.

— Вы говорите неискренне.

— Какая разница, искренне или нет, — вздохнул Люк. — У нас взаимное недоверие.

Закрыв за Хаксом дверь, он тихо вошел в спальню.

— Ты несправедлив к Бену, — донеслось из-под одеяла. 

— Я трезво оцениваю его, вот и все.

— В агентстве кто-то шарил в моей голове. — Хан откинул край одеяла. — Я не хотел тебе об этом говорить.

— Зря не сказал. — Люк тяжело опустился на стул. — Тогда не было бы этой безобразной сцены. Но еще одно слияние тебе навредит.

— Я сильнее, чем кажусь.

— Еще один с завышенной самооценкой. Спи, завтра посмотрим, что и как.

— Не командуй. — Хан похлопал по постели рядом с собой. — Ложись, а то уснешь на стуле. Я тебя поднимать не буду.

***

— Ты прекратишь беситься? — Хакс почти распрощался с идеей выспаться.

— Я буду спать на диване, — заявил Кайло. 

Хакс приоткрыл глаза.

— Ждешь, что я начну уговаривать тебя остаться? — устало спросил он. — Ладно. Кайло, останься, пожалуйста, мне без тебя холодно и одиноко.

— Да? Не лжешь? — обрадовался Кайло. — Хоть что-то приятное услышал за ночь.

— Боже мой, это была ирония. И не трогай меня, я спать хочу.

Пробормотав: «Тебе хуже будет», Кайло почти мгновенно уснул. 

***

— И кто на этот раз? — детектив Дэмерон рассматривал старика в сером костюме, который повесился на детской площадке.

Фазма показала удостоверение личности, найденное у старика.

— Майкл Кейн, — прочитал детектив. — Ну ты смотри, прямо как актер. И кто он такой?

— Я пробила по базе данных, он сдает, точнее, сдавал квартиры по адресу тысяча двести двадцать пять Таскер Стрит. 

— Не пойму, почему ты улыбаешься? — спросил детектив.

— В этом доме проживают Армитаж Хакс и Кайло Рен.

— Точно. — Детектив подозвал штатного медиума. — Хоть с этим справишься?

— Могу уволиться, если не нравится, — зло ответил медиум. — Приглашайте своего любимого Рена, он кого угодно с того света вызовет.

— Работай! — заорал детектив. — Забыл, извини. Пожалуйста, работай.

Медиум постоял над телом и сказал:

— Духа нет. И я увольняюсь.

— Куда же ты пойдешь? 

Медиум показал детективу средний палец.

— Так, хорошо, то есть плохо. Надо обыскать квартиру старика, может, найдем какие-нибудь записи. — Детектив проводил взглядом мешок с трупом. — Фазма, умоляю, не стой столбом! Время работает против нас.

В результате обыска квартиры мистера Кейна было найдено с десяток гроссбухов. Детектив собственноручно пролистал их и нашел записи о платежах Армитажа Хакса.

— Смотри, — он показал записи напарнице. — Еще месяц назад мистер Хакс был должником. Последняя пометка сделана шестнадцатого сентября. Никаких сведений о выплате долга, но старик не написал об его увеличении. 

— В коридорах нет камер слежения, — доложила Фазма. — Рен вполне мог повлиять на старика, но мы это никак не докажем.

— Но зачем? — Детектив с любопытством осматривал квартиру. — Скромно жил мистер Кейн. 

— Мотивация самоубийства непонятна. — Фазма делала пометки в блокноте. — Но зачем Рену заставлять старика изображать елочную игрушку на детской площадке?

— Уверен, что отпечатков пальцев или ауры мы не найдем, — задумчиво произнес Дэмерон. — Надо побеседовать с Реном, беру это на себя. На будущее подсуетись с телепатами, чтобы вызвать их на допрос.

— Специалисты из «Первого Ордена»?

— Фазма, ты чрезвычайно умна и сообразительна. — Детектив провел ладонью по лацкану куртки напарницы. — Но ты видела их прайс?

— Тогда из другого агентства. 

— Пригласи специалистов с лицензией из «Сопротивления». — Детектив злорадно ухмыльнулся. — Узнаем, что у Рена на уме, заодно прощупаем «Сопротивление».

— Я туда не поеду.

— Телефоны отменили? — осведомился детектив. — Так, все, работаем!

***

Детектив Дэмерон прислал Хаксу сообщение о самоубийстве мистера Кейна.

Хакс немедленно напустился на Кайло:

— Надо было меньше ковыряться в его голове! Смотри, до чего ты довел старика!

— Опять то же самое. — Кайло закатил глаза. — Повторяю, я никого не довожу до смерти!

— А твой отец?

— Это было давно. Я был зол на весь мир, моя семья разваливалась, родители считали меня чудовищем и говорили это прямым текстом. Я верил, что никому не нужен. Хан был единственным в доме, кто вообще не мог мне противостоять. Я на нем отыгрался, изводил его с утра до вечера. Не внушал мысли о смерти, просто не давал ему спать и вообще жить. Раскаиваюсь в этом. 

— Оправдание так себе. Признайся, ты довел старика до смерти?

— Нет! — закричал Кайло. — Нет и еще раз нет! Не убивал я всех этих людей! Я не знаю, как это доказать!

В тот же день в офис пришел детектив Дэмерон.

— Добрый день. — Он остановился в дверях. — Кайло, я хочу поговорить с тобой, но без свидетелей.

Хаксу не понравился тон детектива, тем не менее он учтиво ответил:

— Пожалуйста, разговаривайте. Я прогуляюсь. Двадцати минут хватит?

— Вполне. Спасибо за понимание. 

По дождался, пока Хакс выйдет, и сказал:

— У меня нет ордера. Я не могу вызвать тебя на допрос, но прошу добровольно пройти процедуру слияния.

Кайло сидел, повернувшись в профиль, и постукивал пальцами по столу. Ритмичный звук несколько сбивал По с толку.

— Прошу тебя не уклоняться от слияния. Это в твоих интересах.

— Никаких улик? Вот досада. — Стук ускорился. — Неприятно, не так ли? Ты думаешь, что напал на след, но не хватает мелких деталей. Тех самых деталей, которые суд примет в качестве доказательств. — Кайло не смотрел на По. — Обидно, что ты меня подозреваешь.

— Прекрати.

— Что прекратить? Ты преследуешь меня, еще немного — и устроишь несанкционированное слияние. Убийца находится в агентстве «Сопротивление», и если ты хоть чуть-чуть поверишь в мою невиновность, то у тебя будет отличный улов. Продвинешься по службе, гарантирую.

По уставился на пальцы Кайло, выбивающие мерную дробь на столе.

— Тебе нужно успокоиться. Ты много работаешь и мало отдыхаешь. Устрой себе пару выходных дней, ты это заслужил. Помнишь, как мы зависали в твоей квартире?

По кивнул.

— Я тебе доверял, — негромко говорил Кайло, — а ты меня предал. Я знаю, что ты страдал от угрызений совести, хотел вымолить прощение. Но я не прощаю предателей.

По вздрогнул.

— Тебе было больно, когда мы расстались. Тебе до сих пор больно, я знаю. Но ты должен идти дальше. Сон и хорошее питание помогут навести порядок в твоих мозгах. Отдохни как следует.

Стук прекратился. По с недоумением провел ладонью по лицу.

— Черт, как же я устал. — Он взглянул на часы. — Ого, опаздываю. В общем, ты меня понял. Найдешь время, побеседуем насчет убийств.

— Никаких проблем, — отозвался Кайло.

Когда за детективом закрылась дверь, Кайло включил камеру слежения.

— Что ему было нужно? — Хакс принес два кофе из «Старбакса».

— Никак не расстанется с мыслью, что я убийца. — Кайло нервно улыбнулся. — Хотел, чтобы я добровольно позволил вывернуть мою память наизнанку.

— Я уже не знаю, кому верить, — признался Хакс. 

— Сам решай, кому верить. Я не буду тебя ни в чем убеждать. За кофе спасибо.

***

— И как? — спросила Фазма. По задумался.

— Ни черта не помню. Представляешь? И как он это устроил?

— Что устроил?

— Он мне мозги промыл! — возмущался По. — Так, спокойно, все пока в порядке. По правилам мне должны предоставить видео сеанса. Охренеть… это был не сеанс. Ордера тоже не получить. Что ж, придется Финну стеречь меня по ночам, вдруг я решу повеситься. Давай, заводи мотор, поехали в участок.

— Думаешь, Рен внушил тебе суицидальные мысли?

— Думаю. Почему нет? У него на меня зуб, поэтому опасность вполне реальна. Что там по передвижениям Рена?

— У него строго очерченный маршрут. Дом, офис, обед в забегаловке, офис, дом. Он не расстается с Хаксом, кроме тех часов, которые проводит в спортзале, три раза в неделю.

— Рен боится потерять контроль над Хаксом. Стабильные точки нечасто попадаются. — По грустно вздохнул. — Я отказался от такой чести: быть чертовой стабильной точкой.

— То есть сбежал от Рена? — уточнила Фазма.

— Не совсем сбежал. — По проверил входящие звонки. — Это было до того, как ты перевелась в наш участок. Тогда была серия самоубийств, духи умерших отсутствовали. Вдобавок активизировались разные психи, постоянно происходили убийства, нападения, в общем, работы было невпроворот. Я со страхом ждал, когда Рен слетит с катушек, слишком много допросов на него навалилось. Как-то вечером его прорвало, и он пустился в монолог по поводу телепатов, которые паразитируют на окружающих. Он сказал, что готов убивать их. А потом попытался свести все к шутке. Но было поздно, я ухватился за его слова. Я начал проверять, мог ли Рен внушить людям мысли о самоубийстве. С четверыми погибшими он пересекался. Я добыл ордер и вызвал Рена на допрос. За свои деньги нанял трех телепатов, которые искали доказательства в памяти Рена.

— У них ничего не получилось, я знаю. 

— Через месяц один из телепатов поперхнулся за обедом, а так как он жил один, никто ему не помог. У второго во сне остановилось сердце. Третий поехал с друзьями за город и исчез. Его нашли через два дня, он сломал себе шею, упав в глубокую канаву. 

— Прямо как в детской считалке, — захохотала Фазма. — Ой, извини.

— Действительно, как в считалке. Может, поискать странные смерти, согласно ей? — озадачился По. — Как бы то ни было, я так и не доказал, что Рен причастен к самоубийствам. Он смертельно обиделся на меня и до сих пор обижен. Черт, как же я устал от жизни. Взять, что ли, выходные?


	8. Chapter 8

Хакс ожидал увидеть Кайло в самых расстроенных чувствах, или в высшей степени раздражения. Кайло спокойно слушал музыку.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Хакс, снимая пальто и проходя на свое рабочее место.

— Вполне. Люк здесь. — Кайло повернулся к двери быстрее, чем та открылась. — Так и не уехал?

— Я отправил Хана в Чикаго под присмотр Леи и Холдо. Он, конечно, бушевал, как атомная война, но чихать я хотел на его возмущение. — Люк, взмахнув полами пальто, уселся в кресло. Кайло немедленно оказался за спиной у Хакса.

— Что ты увидел в агентстве «Сопротивление»?

— Там не только агентство. — Кайло включил рассеиватель Хакса. — На первом этаже хостел.

— Да, но кто живет в хостеле?

— Ты и так знаешь ответы.

— А ты?

— В хостеле живут телепаты и медиумы, недавно достигшие совершеннолетия. У всех огромный потенциал, но отвратительное воспитание. Ты бы построил их в шеренгу и гонял бы палкой.

— Я не гонял тебя палкой, — быстро сказал Люк.

— Мне хватало ментальных затрещин, депривации сном и насмешливых улыбочек.

— Я лучше уйду. — Хакс встал. Кайло надавил ему на плечи, и Хакс сел.

— Вернемся к «Сопротивлению». Кто владеет агентством? 

— Оно зарегистрировано на братьев Олтменов. Долгов по налогам и аренде здания нет, — отрапортовал Хакс. Ему стало неуютно, когда Люк вперил в него пристальный взгляд, а за спиной раздался звонкий голос:

— Ты что, провел расследование и ничего об этом не сказал?

— Это было не сложно, поверь.

— Детектив Дэмерон… — начал Кайло, но его перебил Люк:

— Тот самый детектив, с которым ты носился, как клуша с яйцами? И к чему это привело?

— Ты опять копался в моей памяти? — в голосе Кайло прозвучала угроза.

— Это было не сложно, поверь, — насмешливо ответил Люк. — Ты ничего не заметил.

— Пожалуй, я все-таки уйду. — Хакс снова встал и снова сел, когда ладонь Кайло легла ему на шею. — Да что такое?

— Я проверил память Хана и обнаружил там кое-что интересное. Поздравляю, племянничек, ты полностью оправдан! — Люк картинно поаплодировал. — Не ты внушил Хану идею суицида. Работали двое телепатов. Они отличные специалисты, успели все провернуть, пока Хан лежал в отключке.

— Нужно подать заявление в полицию, — сказал Хакс. — Доказательства имеются.

— Я не могу позволить, чтобы Хану снова лезли в голову, он и так многое пережил. Я предлагаю тебе, Бен, зайти в гости к «Сопротивлению». Побеседовать о том о сем, прощупать почву. Вместе пойдем, не переживай, я не толкаю тебя без поддержки в осиное гнездо.

— Ты не расстался с идеей вернуть Рей. — Кайло перебирал волосы Хакса.

— Это не основная причина, поверь. Я хочу отомстить и не вижу в этом ничего предосудительного.

— Эти люди уничтожают духов. Забирают их энергию.

Хакс сидел, подперев голову руками, и терпел то, что Кайло вытворял с его прической.

— А ты умеешь это делать? Или Энакин не удосужился научить тебя этому фокусу? 

— Ты ревнуешь меня к Энакину, — злорадно сказал Кайло. — Потому что он виделся с тобой считанное количество раз, а я прожил в его доме пять лет.

— Если будете выяснять отношения, то я попрошу обоих выйти. — Хакс пригладил волосы.

— Я не пойду в тот гадюшник.

— Боишься? — с издевкой спросил Люк.

— Скажем так, у меня отлично развит инстинкт самосохранения. 

— Значит, отказываешься.

— Ты такой догадливый.

— Ну смотри, племянничек, когда твоя стабильная точка в петлю полезет, тогда не кричи «Спасите, помогите!». Ты знаешь, как меня позвать или где найти.

— Я не собираюсь в петлю лезть, — возмутился Хакс. — С чего бы это?

— Уверен, что никто из тех, кого нашел Бен, не собирался вешаться. — Люк состроил сочувственную гримасу. — Мне тебя жаль, Хакс, ты попал не к тому телепату.

— Ничего, что я здесь? — разозлился Кайло. — О себе позаботься, дядюшка. 

— Подумай над моими словами, — ответил Люк. — До встречи.

— Вот же! — Кайло чуть не швырнул вслед дяде степлер, но Хакс его остановил.

— Хватит! — приказал он. Кайло тяжело дышал, глядя на дверь так, словно та была его главным врагом. — Неужели ты не научился справляться со своими эмоциями?

— Что? — Кайло перевел взгляд на Хакса. — Ты о чем?

— Успокойся, — повторил Хакс. — Ты перевозбужден, сядь и успокойся.

— Не указывай мне, что делать! 

— Если ты решил плохое настроение сорвать… — Хакс не сразу понял, что происходит. Он не мог дышать, что-то сдавило его горло.

Хакс душил сам себя. Он попытался отвести руки от горла, но не мог пошевелиться, при этом пальцы сжимались все сильнее.

— Рен, — просипел Хакс. — Рен.

В следующий момент он очнулся.

Кайло как ни в чем не бывало пил свой любимый сок. Хакс недоверчиво прикоснулся к горлу.

— Что? — криво улыбнулся Кайло. — Тебе плохо?

Хакс откашлялся и покрутил головой. Он не знал, как объяснить, что случилось.

— Сейчас. — Хакс пошел в туалет и как следует рассмотрел себя в зеркале. На шее не было никаких следов удушения, а ведь от такой крепкой хватки должны были появиться хотя бы красные пятна.

«Это фантазии Кайло, — догадался Хакс. — Все происходило в его голове, а на мне отразилось». Он разозлился и долго не мог вернуться в офис. Чересчур сильным был искус ударить Кайло.

— Ты хотел меня убить? 

— Нет. — Кайло с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривал заусеницу на пальце. — Разумеется, нет.

— Не лги, десять минут назад я пережил кошмар наяву. — Хакс не собирался отступать. — Я душил самого себя, так скажи, это ведь творилось в твоем воображении?

— Да. Извини, ты попался под руку, вот и все.

— Еще раз такое сделаешь — забудь обо мне навсегда, — отчеканил Хакс. — Понял? Не слышу ответа.

— Понял.

— Повтори.

— Я все понял, — негромко ответил Кайло.

Хакс взял его за подбородок и поднял голову вверх.

— Если хочешь быть со мной, ты должен обуздать свои эмоции, а не разбрасывать их вокруг себя. — Он намеренно смотрел в слепой глаз. Кайло дернулся, чтобы высвободиться, но Хакс не отпускал. — Не вздумай сопротивляться. Я больше никому не позволю делать из себя мальчика для битья.

— Прости, — прошептал Кайло. У него потекли слезы, Хакс чувствовал, как он дрожит. — Я тебя люблю. 

— Не ожидал это услышать. — Хакс отстранился от него. — Хочешь таким образом привязать меня к себе? 

— Сначала я хотел полностью завладеть тобой. Но потом осознал: это не то, что мне по-настоящему нужно.

— Страшно подумать, что ты мог сделать. — Хакс сел за стол. — Какие планы на сегодняшний вечер? Ах да, спортзал.

— Всего-то два часа меня не будет. — Кайло все еще выглядел виноватым. — А ты куда собрался? 

— «Пейнтед Брайд Арт Центр». — Хакс повернул монитор, чтобы показать сайт центра. — Выставка Арлин Лав. Я видел ее картины, к тому же мне интересна тематика выставки. 

— Томас Икинс, — невпопад сказал Кайло. — В моей комнате висела его картина «Место для купания». Я паршиво спал, все эти люди вокруг, их мысли, эмоции. От подавителей и рассеивателей меня тошнило, постоянно болела голова, я выключал приборы, и тогда начинался ад. Я сосредотачивался на картине, словно проникал в нее. Ощущал все, что там происходит. Лето, жара, застоявшийся воздух и теплая вода. Запах тины, деревьев. Позже заинтересовался картинами Икинса. Мне нравится цветовая гамма, она успокаивает.

— Спасибо, что поделился. — Хакс протянул руку, и Кайло пожал ее. — Ну а я схожу на выставку Лав.

— Не забудь рассеиватель и смотри, не попадись на промывку мозгов.

— Как-то обходился без тебя, — грубовато ответил Хакс. — Так что не переживай, обойдусь и сейчас.

Кайло скептически ухмыльнулся, но ничего не сказал.

В этот день пришли трое клиентов, желающих получить услуги медиума, Хакс знал, что связь с духами была для Кайло более утомительной, чем сеансы телепатии. При этом услуги Хакса в качестве стабильной точки не требовались, но он не всегда покидал офис. Когда клиенты рыдали, это было еще полбеды. Хуже приходилось, когда они негодовали, а духи психовали в ответ. После первой драки, когда Кайло одним ударом уложил клиента на пол, Хакс принес на работу пистолет и изредка демонстрировал его посетителям перед сеансами.

— Может, обойдешься без тренировки? — Хакс участливо смотрел на Кайло, когда они ехали домой.

— Активный отдых лучше всего повышает жизненный тонус, — с преувеличенным оптимизмом ответил Кайло. — Сейчас возьму сумку — и в спортзал. Железо потягаю, настроение поднимется.

— Странно, что люди приходят поговорить с духами, как по телефону. 

— Почему странно? Естественное желание общения с теми, кто им дорог.

— Но мы не агентство по связи с духами. Мы ищем людей или вещи.

— Какая разница как зарабатывать деньги? — Кайло похлопал Хакса по ноге. — К тому же, как ты заметил, ко мне вернулась часть клиентов, с которыми я работал в «Первом Ордене». Им нравится мой стиль и быстрота, с которой я соединяюсь с духами. Неужели ты соскучился по запаху трупов? Нет?

— Не напоминай, — Хакс скривил губы. — Гадость. Уж лучше болтовня с духами. Приехали, выходи.

Кайло сыпал напутствиями, пока собирался в спортзал. Было заметно, что он волнуется, и в какой-то момент Хакс едва не отказался от идеи пойти на выставку. Он подумал, что это будет выглядеть проявлением малодушия.

Хакс сменил одежду, уложил волосы и отправился в Арт Центр. Среди людей, важно расхаживающих с умным выражением лиц, он напрочь забыл о духах, чтении мыслей и прочей рутине. 

«Надо почаще выбираться на такие мероприятия». — Хакс прибился к кучке посетителей, переходя с ними от картины к картине, обмениваясь мнениями и замечаниями. 

«Лучше бы я открыл арт-центр, а не связывался с медиумами и телепатами». — Хакс с тоской вспомнил о работе. Домой совершенно не хотелось возвращаться. Хакс поужинал в «Виктор Кафе», наслаждаясь компанией незнакомых людей. Ему всегда нравилось находиться среди тех, кому не было до него никакого дела. При этом Хакс чувствовал себя невидимкой. 

Он не хотел уходить из кафе, но ему стало совестно перед Кайло. 

Еще на пороге квартиры Хакс понял, насколько раздражен Кайло, но постарался говорить без заискивания.

— Заехал в «Виктор Кафе», там замечательно. — Хакс снял пальто и пиджак. 

— Официанты поют, слышал об этом расчудесном кафе. — Кайло не удержался от язвительного тона: — Предупреждать нужно, что домой дорогу забыл.

Хакс ждал, что Кайло все-таки устроит скандал, но этого не произошло. Хакс принял душ, надел пижаму и отправился в спальню.

Кайло набросился на него с поцелуями.

— Я совершенно измотан, — попробовал отнекаться Хакс, но Кайло был настойчив. Он раздел Хакса и уложил на кровать.

— Я хочу загладить свою вину, — сказал Кайло. — Представляю, что ты перенес сегодня в офисе. Мои родители страдали от моего воображения.

— О да, конечно, воспоминание об удушении способствует эрекции, — с насмешкой ответил Хакс. Кайло целовал его, вылизывал, и вскоре Хакс извивался от возбуждения. Он схватил Кайло за волосы, притягивая к своему члену. 

Власть над Кайло во время секса всегда сводила Хакса с ума, превращала его в дикаря. Он трахал Кайло прямо в горло, удерживая его за уши или за волосы. Сначала Хакс думал, что Кайло обидится, но услышал: «Ты еще слабо трахаешь».

Кончив, Хакс не отпускал Кайло и вскоре снова возбудился. 

— Я сегодня в ударе, — сказал он, не обращая внимания на задыхающегося Кайло. — Отсоси еще раз. Можешь?

Вместо ответа Кайло исполнил просьбу Хакса.

— Почти хороший день получился. — Хакс лениво подцепил пальцами ног пижамные штаны, но решил не одеваться. Кайло лежал рядом с ним, поглаживая его по животу.

— Тебе никогда не хотелось сменить обстановку? — Хакс повернулся к нему.

— Переезд? — В приглушенном свете настольной лампы Кайло выглядел больным и усталым. 

— Да, переезд. Давай купим домик в каком-нибудь живописном месте.

— А на что жить будем? — Кайло закрыл глаза. — Кроликов разводить? Обслуживать местных жителей и общаться с духами их бабок и дедов? Так мне и здесь этого хватает.

— Ты правду сказал? — Хакс укрыл себя и его одеялом. — Что любишь меня? Или так, для красного словца?

— Я могу сломать твою волю и заставить делать то, что хочу. И ты будешь искренне считать, что у нас большая и светлая любовь. Но это ненастоящее, ты же понимаешь. Спокойной ночи.

Хакс попробовал отвоевать место. У него это получилось, но что-то подсказывало — ненадолго.

***

Хакс проснулся задолго до звонка будильника. Он немного полежал, глядя на блики фар проезжающих машин. Ему что-то мешало уснуть, и это был не громко сопящий Кайло. Хакс надел штаны и пошел на кухню.

Он неторопливо выпил чашку чая, а в голове крутилась какая-то мысль, тяжелая и неприятная. Хакс умылся и словно впервые увидел себя в зеркале.

Он всегда был бледным, но сейчас бледность казалась восковой, как кожа покойника. Хакс снова умылся и с силой протер лицо полотенцем. На скулах заиграл румянец, который почти сразу исчез. «Немощный ублюдок, а я возлагал на тебя столько надежд! — Хакс будто наяву услышал грозный голос отца. Он втянул голову в плечи, тут же получив новый окрик: — Стой ровно, когда я с тобой говорю! На кого ты похож? Неудачник, даже не можешь найти себе достойную пару! Вечно выбираешь каких-то ненормальных! Наверное, оно и к лучшему, вот бы наплодил таких же неудачников, кем ты и являешься».

Хакс едва не расплакался, как в детстве. 

«Сдохни и не позорь фамилию. Я-то думал, что сын — это счастье для отца, надо было оставить тебя матери. Возьми нож и закончи свое никчемное существование».

Хакс, тщетно подавляя слезы, принес из кухни нож. В голове рефреном звучали слова отца: «Сдохни! Сдохни!» Он хотел, чтобы голос заткнулся. Хакс знал, что не сможет уйти от отца, ведь он действительно неудачник, слабак и ничтожество.

Кровь из разрезанного предплечья капала в раковину, и Хакс видел, что этого недостаточно. Он снял штаны и воткнул нож в бедро, припоминая, куда именно лучше всадить лезвие, чтобы добраться до артерии.

«Он услышит твои мысли, недоумок. Он тебя спасет, ты нужен ему только как стабильная точка и объект для секса».

Хакс доковылял до двери ванной и закрыл ее на задвижку. Потом залез в ванну и, кусая губы, чтобы сдержать крик боли, продолжил резать ногу. Нож выскальзывал из пальцев, покрытых кровью.

Задвижка сломалась под напором Кайло.

— Хакс! — крикнул он, хватая полотенце и зажимая раны. — Что ты делаешь?

Хакс выронил нож.

«Даже сдохнуть не можешь».

— Держи, — Кайло надавил руками Хакса на полотенце. — Я вызову скорую. Сейчас, секунду, держи полотенце, не отпускай.

Он забрал нож и побежал за телефоном.

Позвонив в больницу, Кайло вернулся в ванную.

— Вот черт, полотенце мокрое. Вот еще одно. — Он смотрел на Хакса, который полностью ушел в себя. — Что же творится в твоей голове?

Кайло воспользовался тем, что внимание Хакса было выключено, и проник в его память. Он без труда нашел и убрал слой внушения.

— Пора прекращать этот фарс, — проговорил Кайло сквозь зубы. — Они заигрались в мстителей.

Он поехал вместе с Хаксом в больницу, где тому наложили швы и порекомендовали остаться под присмотром врача. Хакс не отвечал на вопросы и ни на что не реагировал.

— Он был под воздействием внушения, — сказал Кайло. — За ним необходимо присматривать.

Его заверили, что за Хаксом будут наблюдать. Кайло до утра просидел в комнате для посетителей, боясь вернуться домой. Он ушел после настойчивых просьб персонала привести себя в порядок и не распугивать окружающих.

Выйдя из больницы, Кайло понял, что у него нет денег на такси. Он отправился пешком, не думая о том, что его руки покрыты кровью и его может задержать полиция. Ему удалось добраться домой без приключений.

Кайло вымыл руки в кухне. Он не мог заставить себя войти в ванную, где витали остатки эмоций Хакса, его боль и страх.

***

Люк ждал Кайло, стоя в дверях своего номера.

— Прежде чем мы отправимся в «Сопротивление», я должен тебе кое-что рассказать. — Кайло с мольбой смотрел на дядю.

— Проходи. — Люк посторонился.


	9. Chapter 9

— У тебя кровь вот тут. — Люк сковырнул ногтем засохшие капли на правой щеке Кайло. — Я слушаю.

— Хакс чуть не покончил с собой. — Кайло сидел на диване, сгорбившись и обхватив себя руками. — Покромсал предплечье и пытался перерезать артерию на бедре. Внушение привело к тому, что дурные воспоминания всплыли из памяти и заставили его это сделать. Я проснулся из-за того, что услышал голос, повторяющий: «Сдохни».

— Хакс жив?

— Он в больнице. Надеюсь, скоро придет в норму. Я убрал все следы внушения.

— Так что ты хотел рассказать? — Люк стоял перед Кайло. — Или передумал?

— Когда я жил с По Дэмероном, мне приходилось ежедневно устраивать слияние с психопатами, убийцами, насильниками. Я начал терять самого себя, не разбирал, где моя личность, а где — того человека, память которого я потрошил. Куски чужих жизней застревали в моей голове, и ничего не помогало от них избавиться. Я и так никогда не любил людей, а тогда меня выворачивало от них. По заставлял работать, обещал золотые горы, клялся, что еще немного — и я уйду на покой. Я часто не мог себя контролировать, и все вокруг от этого страдали. У меня появился страх полностью ослепнуть, я стал агрессивным, нападал на всех, кто подходил справа.

— Ты убивал?

— Не я. — Кайло посмотрел на Люка. — Дэмерон притащил на допрос человека из агентства «Сопротивление». Его подозревали в денежных махинациях, но ничего не могли доказать. Я увидел, что Филлип обладает огромным потенциалом. Да, он морочил голову банковским служащим, но был способен на большее, чем аферы в банке. 

— Ты заставил его убивать?

— Скажем так, — Кайло не нравилось, что Люк стоит слишком близко, нарушая его личное пространство, — я поменял ход его мыслей. Заставил свернуть с пути мошенничества на путь справедливости. Я заложил на самом глубоком уровне мысли об уничтожении паршивых овец в стаде. Телепаты, которые паразитируют на своих близких — самое мерзкое явление в мире. Конечно, есть преступники, вину которых легче доказать, но их больше. Поэтому если бы они начали массово совершать суицид, то это навело бы на подозрения. И без этого Дэмерон никак не отстанет.

— Ты убьешь его?

— Нет. — Кайло задумчиво улыбнулся. — С ним я провел неплохие дни.

— Рад, что в тебе проснулась сентиментальность. — Люк взъерошил свои волосы. — Но что ты будешь делать с этим Филлипом? 

— Он действует не один, а со своим братом. Джадд умеет поглощать энергию духов умерших.

— Вот бы заполучить его, — мечтательно произнес Люк. Кайло с неприязнью глянул на него.

— Разве ты так и не понял, что учитель из тебя хреновый?

— Невежливо так разговаривать с родным дядей. — Люк надел пальто. — Хотя кому я это говорю, ты всегда был невоспитанным. Не кипятись, лучше скажи, что именно ты собрался провернуть с Филлипом и его братом?

— Мысль о суициде. 

Люк почувствовал, как сквозь него прошла волна гнева.

— Теряешь контроль, — предупредил он. — Если будешь продолжать, то я тебе не помощник. 

— Я сам навел Дэмерона на агентство, желая снять с себя подозрения. Думал, что он успокоится, тем более что установку в голове Филлипа практически невозможно обнаружить. Никто бы не доказал, что это моих рук дело. Но все оказалось бессмысленным, потому что под удар попал Армитаж. — Кайло застегнул молнию на куртке. 

Впопыхах, отправляя Хакса в больницу, он успел надеть джинсы и куртку на голое тело.

— У меня есть запасная футболка. — Люк, не дожидаясь ответа, принес из спальни футболку. — Давай, не ломайся. Хорошо, теперь поехали. И запомни, я помогаю тебе из-за того, что случилось с Ханом.

— Я знал, что без меня ты не рискнешь вступить в противоборство.

— А я знал, что ты эгоист, которому наплевать на собственного отца. — Люк запер дверь номера. 

— У моего отца есть ты — тот, кто способен оказать помощь. У Хакса есть я.

В такси Люк и Кайло ехали молча, глядя в разные стороны.

«Мог бы спросить, как себя чувствует Хан».

«Если бы плохо, ты бы сказал».

«Он тебе не враг. Хан огребал по полной от тебя, племянничек».

«Надо было быть менее жалостливым. Лея никогда меня не жалела, и я ничего с ней не делал».

«Ну конечно, она рассказывала, как ты заставлял ее покупать то, что хотел».

«Невинные желания ребенка, ничего предосудительного».

«Разве ты забыл, что устроил, вернувшись из школы? О да, конечно, ты помнишь», — кивнул Люк.

_Ненависть и гнев, исходящие от Бена, разлетались по всему дому. Боль, которую он испытывал на протяжении двух месяцев, Бен немедленно передал своим родным. Это было похоже на торнадо, центр находился в Бене, стоявшем в прихожей. Вихри эмоций раскручивались и захватывали каждого, кто находился в доме и во дворе. Лея бросилась к сыну, стремясь успокоить, но он не хотел, чтобы она к нему приближалась. Бен удвоил трансляцию своих эмоций, стремясь довести ее до наивысшего уровня._

_— Спасибо, — сказала Лея, когда все прекратилось. Энакин положил руку на голову внука, этим заставив его остановиться. Позади стоял хмурый Кеноби, который не проронил ни слова с момента возвращения из Вьетнама._

_— Я заберу Бена. — Энакин не стал тратить время на объяснения, тем более что они особо и не требовались._

_Бен видел себя глазами Леи. Раскрасневшийся, задыхающийся от злобы, пригнувшийся перед нападением. Готовый убивать._

_Энакин во всем черном, похожий на ангела смерти._

«Еще немного — и ты бы свел с ума родителей и прислугу».

«Я в этом не виноват».

«Ты никогда ни в чем не виноват».

«Нет, порой я ошибаюсь. Но именно в этой ситуации моей вины нет».

Люк поджал губы.

***

— По, — Финн с опаской заглянул в темную спальню, — тебе Фазма звонит. 

— Отвянь, — пробормотал По. — Я устал и буду спать.

— Я сам отвечу. — Финн закрыл дверь. — Это я, Финн. Он спит пятнадцать часов, я не могу его разбудить. Что передать? О, хорошо.

Он опять открыл дверь.

— По, Фазма сказала, что Хакс пытался покончить с собой. Сейчас он в больнице, Рен со своим дядей куда-то едут. Она следует за ними.

— Я устал, — повторил По, чувствуя что-то неладное. — Не могу встать.

Финн отодвинул шторы, поднял жалюзи и открыл окно. В комнату хлынули холодный воздух и солнечный свет. По зарылся в одеяло.

— Вставай, или я оболью тебя водой! — Финн схватил его за ноги и стащил с кровати. — Ты должен проснуться!

По лежал на полу, безвольно раскинув руки.

— Я не могу встать, — простонал он. — Это Рен сделал, я уверен. Ох, мне еще повезло, что он отправил меня спать. Помоги, Финн, пожалуйста.

— Давай, поднимайся. — Финн кое-как усадил По, затем поставил его на ноги. — Ты вообще с головой не дружишь? Фазма одна на передовой. Ты не имеешь права ее оставить без поддержки.

Он дотащил По до ванной и запихнул под холодный душ.

— Сука! — орал По. — Сука!

Придя в подобие нормы он созвонился с Фазмой и, отказавшись от помощи Финна, поехал к агентству «Сопротивление».

По издалека увидел черную «Мазду». 

— Где эти двое? — Он постучал по стеклу. Фазма открыла дверь. — Так, вижу Рена. А где его почтенный дядюшка?

— С другой стороны здания.

— И что они задумали?

— Стоят и пялятся на агентство. Вот уже пять минут, я время засекла. — Фазма пила кофе. — Выглядишь фигово.

— Спасибо за комплимент. — По зевнул. — Голова тяжелая, будто всю ночь пил не просыхая. Рен уложил меня спать, спасибо и на том. Он применил гипноз, потому что не мог напрямую воздействовать на меня из-за рассеивателей. — Он забрал у Фазмы стакан. — Надеюсь, что взбодрюсь.

— Они ведь не просто так стоят. — Фазма уверенным движением вернула свой кофе. — Хотят кого-то достать.

— Кого? — По искал взглядом кафе. — О, подожди. — Он скривился. — Голова болит, аспирин есть?

Фазма достала из бардачка таблетки.

— Отлично. Я бы многое отдал, чтобы узнать, что именно там происходит.

***

Кайло без особых усилий прошел сквозь сознания обитателей хостела. Он искал братьев Олтменов и обнаружил их в кабинете на втором этаже. Братья не были готовы к атаке, но мгновенно объединились, создав почти непробиваемый щит. 

Люк сначала обнаружил Кайло, затем братьев.

«Мы не возьмем их просто так, Бен. Откройся, мы должны слиться воедино».

«Никогда!»

Кайло вызвал из памяти все, что когда-то обнаружил в голове Филлипа. Применив эти знания, он рассчитывал взломать щит.

«Не глупи, Бен, ты один не справишься».

«Ты никогда в меня не верил».

«Ошибаешься, я всегда знал, что ты способен на многое».

«Ты здесь, чтобы спорить?»

«Сейчас они поймут, что нас двое».

Кайло, удерживая связь с дядей и Олтменами, уловил чей-то голос, пробивающийся через гудящее напряжение телепатических волн.

«Какого черта вы тут оба делаете?»

«Рей?» — синхронно воскликнули Кайло и Люк.

«Проваливайте отсюда!»

«Ты на их стороне?»

«Придурки, вы все испортите!»

Кайло блокировал Рей и обратился к Люку:

«Я открыт. Убирай все, что связано с суицидами, а я займусь базовой установкой и помогу тебе».

Кайло будто падал в бездонный пруд, наполненный теплой водой. Он погружался, сливаясь с сознанием Люка, становясь с ним единым целым. Их воспоминания, эмоции, мысли смешались, Кайло перестал отличать себя от дяди.

Братья Олтмены еще не сталкивались с таким явлением. Их защита дрогнула, разбиваясь вдребезги, они растерялись, судорожно хватаясь друг за друга. Кайло и Люк, согласованно действуя, слой за слоем стирали память Олтменов.

«Кажется, мы убираем лишнее».

«Убивай всех, господь узнает своих».

«Самое время для цитат».

Где-то на заднем плане возмущалась Рей, а вместе с ней и остальные телепаты.

«Мы убьем их. Кайло, хватит!»

Люк выдернул Кайло из сознания братьев, отсоединил его от себя и выбросил в реальность. Кайло рухнул как подкошенный.

— Офигеть! — По выскочил из машины Фазмы и подбежал к Кайло. — Эй, приятель, ты как? Что с тобой? — Он повернул его. — Ты живой? — По стер кровь с лица Кайло. — Нос разбил, что ли? Эй, очнись!

— Оставь его. — Мертвенно бледный Люк приблизился к По и Кайло. 

— Сам разберусь! — гаркнул По. Он гладил Кайло по лицу, волосам, расстегнул куртку. — Фазма, вызывай медиков!

— Да что же вы устроили?! — Рей разве что не сыпала искрами от злости. — Люк! Идиот! 

Тот настолько удивился, что даже не стал возмущаться.

— Детектив Дэмерон, — Рей толкнула его в спину, — разве вас не предупредили о том, что здесь проводится операция ФБР по раскрытию аферы? Поздравляю! Вы разрушили план, который выстраивали год! Я работаю два месяца, собираю данные, а вы… а они!

— Операция? — спросил По. — Афера? Впервые слышу.

— План? — Люк взмахом руки разогнал зевак. — Ты о чем?

— Я вызвала медиков и подкрепление, — доложила Фазма. — Не надо было?

— Отвали! — Кайло оттолкнул По. — Не трогай меня.

— А там что? — Фазма кивнула в сторону агентства, откуда выбегали люди. — Пожар, что ли?

— Нет! Не пожар! — Рей выхватила из ее руки телефон. — Вы все, оставайтесь здесь! 

— Кажется, мы наломали дров, — сказал Люк, опускаясь на землю рядом с Кайло. — Бен, ты в норме?

— Мне бы забыть весь твой секс с Ханом, — простонал Кайло.

— Я промолчу о твоем сексе, — ответил Люк, выразительно глядя на покрасневшего По.

— Можно твой номер? — спросила Фазма. Рей помотала головой. — Поужинаем?

Рей оторвалась от телефона и ответила:

— В выходные я должна быть свободна.

***

— Потом был грандиозный скандал с участием ФБР, полиции и профсоюзов телепатов и медиумов, — рассказывал Кайло, сидя в палате Хакса. — Почти сутки разбирались.

— И к чему пришли? — Хакс, морщась, уселся. — Врачи говорят, что могут выписать меня завтра. Долечусь дома. Сухожилия не задел, сильно порезал мышцы, но это заживет. Аккуратнее, не задави!

Кайло поцеловал его и продолжил рассказ:

— Нам с Люком повезло, мы все-таки стерли половину памяти Олтменам, включая то, что я когда-то запихнул в голову Филлипа. В результате я все еще выкидываю из своей памяти остатки воспоминаний Люка, ох, знал бы ты, какой там кошмар.

— Вдруг что полезное найдешь?

— Переживать воспоминания о сексе с Ханом? Не думаю, что это полезное знание.

— Так это Люк видел нас с тобой? — Хакс прижал пальцы к губам. — Черт.

— Мы были одним сознанием считанные минуты, но этого хватило, чтобы увидеть разное. — Кайло скривился. — Я был в офисе и провел два сеанса связи с духами. Счета выписал, бланки заполнил. 

Хакс вздохнул.

— Вообще-то, я должен сердиться на тебя. Ведь ты виноват в том, что я едва не перепилил себе ногу. 

— Злись, имеешь на это право. Разрешаю ударить. — Кайло подставил правую щеку.

— Здесь скучно, — Хакс сменил тему.

— Ты не умеешь ничего не делать. — Кайло снова его поцеловал. — Приучайся к этому, нужный навык, поверь.

— Я бы сегодня отсюда ушел.

— Хочешь, организую? — У Кайло загорелись глаза от предвкушения развлечения. — Тебя выпишут без всяких вопросов. Вдобавок будут провожать всей больницей, как самого любимого пациента.

— Уверен? — Хакс посмотрел на повязки на бедре. — Наверное, лучше я тут останусь.

— Как хочешь. Я принесу что-нибудь из еды. — Кайло вскочил. — Прямо сейчас.

— Ты так и не сказал, чем закончились разборки с ФБР.

— Ах да. — Кайло сел. — ФБР целый год внедряло своих агентов в «Сопротивление», чтобы выяснить, причастны ли специалисты агентства к террористическим организациям, а также к денежным аферам. Ты понимаешь, трудновато что-либо выяснить у телепатов, не вызвав у них подозрений. Почему-то полицию Филадельфии не оповестили об этом. Точнее, не все были в курсе происходящего. Это объяснили бюрократическими проволочками. 

— Так вы запороли им операцию?

— Не совсем. Олтмены не имели никакого отношения к террористам, а вот к краже денег — да. И еще пять человек. Они морочили голову клиентам, заставляя их платить двойные суммы, внушали им, чтобы те дарили драгоценности и дорогие вещи. ФБР осталось недовольно тем, что мы с Люком устроили ментальную атаку. Видите ли, маловато прямых улик, все обвинения будут строить на основании чистосердечных признаний. Но признания можно отозвать.

— Слушай, а как тебе и Люку удалось уйти от ответственности?

— Легко. — Кайло широко улыбнулся. — Нет никаких свидетельств, что мы влияли на Олтменов. Мы были рядом, заглянули в память братьев. Неэтично, это да, но не противозаконно. Я умею стирать память, не оставляя следов своего пребывания в ней. Разумеется, Рей жутко зла на меня и на Люка. Она два месяца является внештатной сотрудницей ФБР и собирается развиваться дальше. И похоже, на нее запала Фазма, напарница детектива Дэмерона. Прекрасная женщина. В общем, мы с Люком вышли сухими из воды, чему я несказанно рад. Так что, мороженое принести?

— Принеси. Ого, Рей такая способная, раз ее в бой бросили.

— Люк работал на ФБР, его там отлично знают. Потому приняли Рей почти без проверки. Она свалила от Люка, чтобы он ее не раскусил. Точно начал бы отговаривать. У него все никогда ни к чему не готовы, лишь он один круче всех.

— Ты никогда его не простишь.

— Я творил гадости по глупости и неведению. Он творил гадости, прекрасно понимая, что делает, — жестко ответил Кайло. — По-моему, это страшнее.

— Ты допускаешь мысль, что можешь ошибаться?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Обо всем. Люк, Хан, твоя мать.

— Ее зовут Лея.

— Лея, — повторил Хакс. — Извини, запамятовал. Детектив Дэмерон. Вообще, любое явление в твоей жизни. Разве ты не ошибаешься?

— Я видел тебя в Сан-Диего. — Кайло повернулся к Хаксу правой стороной. — Точнее, видел твое сознание. Ты напугал меня болью и страхом. Я видел твоего отца. Если бы на тот момент у меня было умение Энакина убивать на расстоянии… я бы сделал это без малейшего сомнения.

Хакс крепко стиснул зубы, чтобы не проронить ни звука.

— Я узнал тебя, еще не войдя в офис.

— Ты пристал ко мне из жалости? — холодно спросил Хакс.

— Нет. Я не умею жалеть. — Кайло взял его руку и приложил к своему лбу. — Не умею сострадать. У меня крайне ограниченный набор эмоций. Ненависть, страх, злорадство. Я был уверен, что могу испытывать привязанность и благодарность только по отношению к Энакину и Кеноби. Но ты оказался еще одним человеком, к которому я смог привязаться и которому благодарен.

— Ты лжешь, — обреченно простонал Хакс. — Скажи, что морочишь голову.

— Закрой глаза. Освободи свой разум. Доверься мне. Я никогда тебя не предам, всегда буду с тобой.

Хакс закрыл глаза и вскоре уснул под аккомпанимент размеренного голоса Кайло.

***

Не сразу, но Хакс уговорил Кайло пообщаться с родителями по скайпу.

— Привет! — Хан довольно улыбался, рядом стояла Лея. — У нас все супер, Люк приехал, мы скоро улетим в Чикаго. Я здоров и не собираюсь раньше времени умирать.

— Поздравляю. — Кайло чувствовал руку Хакса на своем правом плече. — Привет, Лея.

Она молча кивнула.

— Я на тебя не сержусь.

— Я знаю. Привет, Армитаж, — Лея помахала ему рукой. — Как дела?

— Спасибо, замечательно. Планируем переезд, здесь как-то неуютно.

— Помощь нужна? — возле Леи появилась высокая женщина с волосами разных оттенков фиолетового. — Эмилин Холдо, счастлива с вами познакомиться.

— Спасибо, мы своими силами обойдемся, — буркнул Кайло. Хакс ответил: 

— Спасибо, мы упаковали вещи, перевезем на нашей машине. Когда на новом месте обоснуемся, будем рады видеть вас в гостях.

Кайло поперхнулся воздухом.

— Я в ваш город ни ногой, — сказал Хан. Лея переглянулась с Холдо и ответила:

— Армитаж, приятно, что вы хотите наладить мои отношения с Беном, но пока еще рановато для этого. Хватит и бесед по скайпу раз в месяц или и того реже. Я трезво оцениваю наши взаимные чувства.

— Ваше дело, — тактично сказал Хакс.

Разговор сошел на нет, все распрощались, и Кайло выключил скайп.

— Извини, я облажался с приглашением. — Хакс вздохнул.

— Ничего. Лея все отлично понимает, она мудрый человек. — Кайло ободряюще улыбнулся. — Не заморачивайся по ее поводу.

***

— И вот, представляешь, я собирала информацию два месяца, а тут явились Рен и старый Скайуокер, — с восторгом рассказывала Рей, сидя на диване в квартире у Фазмы. — Они разнесли в пух и прах память Олтменов, распотрошили, как подушку. Если бы не пятеро телепатов, которые сами признались в вымогательстве денег, пришлось бы…

Фазма забрала у нее тарелку с картофельным салатом.

— Трудные будни внештатного агента ФБР. — Она без труда усадила Рей себе на колени. — Могу поведать о трудовых буднях напарницы детектива.

— О, это интересно! — воскликнула Рей, снимая с Фазмы блузку. — Правда, что Дэмерон сохнет по Рену?

— Сохнет? — Фазма стянула с Рей свитер. — Еще как. Я передумала, не хочу говорить о работе. Скажи, ты надолго в Филадельфии? 

— Хочу пройти обучение в Куантико. — Рей расстегнула бюстгальтер Фазмы. — Придется переехать.

— Хм, я всегда хотела сменить работу. Например, наняться в охранное агентство. — Фазма отнесла Рей в спальню. — Конечно, рано что-то загадывать.

— Почему бы нет? — Рей сделала из своих джинсов и белья комок и зашвырнула в угол.

***

— Не представляешь, как хорошо, что ты не телепат и не медиум. — По положил голову на колени Финна, удобно устроившись на полу гостиной. 

— Но ты все равно скучаешь по _нему_.

— Почти нет, — По усмехнулся. — С тобой я могу расслабиться и не думать, что ты роешься в моей памяти или что-нибудь внушаешь.

— Аналогично, — Финн вздохнул. — Такие клиенты бывают, закачаешься. Например, вчера один пытался внушить моей бригаде, что нам уже заплатили за уборку коттеджа. Прямо ковровая бомбардировка памяти, если бы не два рассеивателя, я бы первый сдался.

— Вот видишь, — ликовал По. — А ты не хотел брать второй рассеиватель. И кто был прав?

— Конечно же ты, — снова вздохнул Финн.

***

Хакс, прихрамывая, вошел в офис. Он включил компьютер, достал пачку бланков и открыл почтовый ящик. Кайло опустился в кресло, прихватив сок, и надел наушники.

«Добрый день, мистер Хакс!

Предлагаем Вам выгодный контракт на Ваших условиях».

Хакс, как и прежде, удалил письмо из «Первого Ордена», но тут же достал его из корзины и написал ответ:

«Добрый день, мистер Смит!

Прошу не беспокоить меня, я никогда не соглашусь работать в Вашем агентстве. Отныне Ваши письма будут автоматически отправляться в спам.

С наилучшими пожеланиями, Армитаж Хакс, агентство „General Search: Legitimacy, Confidentiality, Loyalty”».

Кайло едва заметно улыбнулся.


	10. Chapter 10

_11 марта_

По никак не мог понять, что именно привлекает его больше всего в новом специалисте. Рост, уши, широкие ладони или вообще все. Усилием воли он заставил себя мыслить трезво и говорить уверенно:

— У вас был опыт работы с преступниками? 

«Скажи что-нибудь, и мы пойдем трахаться». — По непроизвольно прикоснулся к рассеивателю. Прибор был включен.

— Я почти год работал в Чикаго. — Кайло изучающе смотрел на По. — До этого пять лет учился у Энакина Скайуокера, у меня есть лицензия.

— Ого, ничего себе лицензия, два в одном. Редкость, мне точно повезло. Итак, порядок допроса вы знаете, поэтому приступим без предварительных танцев. Есть особые требования?

— Мне нужна вода, а после сеансов я много ем. И буду благодарен, если вы выключите рассеиватель.

— Э, зачем?

— Чтобы вернуться из чужой личности, мне необходима стабильная точка.

— А, слышал о таком. Но не уверен, что подойду на эту роль. — По провел Кайло в комнату рядом с комнатой для допросов. — Сейчас принесу воду. Может, кофе?

— Нет. Простая минералка.

По не без сомнений выключил рассеиватель.

— Встаньте здесь, — Кайло указал слева от себя. 

По подчинился.

Ментальное прикосновение он почувствовал в конце сеанса, когда подозреваемый забился в припадке. Кайло протянул руку и хрипло попросил дать воды.

— Вы его раскололи, — с восхищением сказал По. — Он не дался предыдущему телепату.

— Это было легко сделать, — не без самодовольства ответил Кайло. — Главное — найти слабое место. Травмирующее воспоминание, романтический порыв, сентиментальность, влюбленность, обида. Все сгодится, чтобы убрать защитный барьер.

В первый день работы он вскрыл память четырех человек. По был готов аплодировать стоя.

— Вы говорили насчет питания, — напомнил он.

— Пицца, — коротко сказал Кайло. — И не забывайте вне сеансов включать рассеиватель. Хотя обещаю не читать вас.

— Вы живете далеко от участка? — По не знал, как прощупать почву. Не мог же он спросить напрямую: «Ты займешься со мной сексом?»

— Не, рядом. Снимаю комнату у знакомого, неудобно, но что поделать. — Кайло доел второй шоколадный батончик. — А у вас как с жильем?

— Живу один, соседи тихие. Хотите, покажу?

— Не откажусь. 

По был уверен, что Кайло прочитал все его мысли.

***

Он впустил Кайло в свою маленькую квартиру.

— Сейчас будет свет, — По нажал на выключатель. Кайло стоял прямо перед ним, По задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Отойди, — сказал он. — Не надо так близко стоять.

Кайло сделал полшага назад.

— Ты в него все свои вещи сложил? — посмеиваясь, По кивнул на рюкзак на плече Кайло.

— Ага. У приятеля какие-то проблемы, он попросил меня где-нибудь перекантоваться ночью. 

— И ты думаешь, что я разрешу тебе здесь остаться? — По повесил куртку на вешалку. — Проходи, не стой столбом, время позднее, мы оба устали.

Кайло было тесно в прихожей, он боком прошел в комнату. 

— Выпьешь? — По махнул в сторону кухни. 

— Нет. Алкоголь мешает работать. — Кайло поставил рюкзак на пол. — Так я могу остаться у тебя на ночь?

— Наверное. — По почесал в затылке. — Боюсь, здесь нет никакой еды для двоих. Рядом с домом есть пиццерия, сходишь?

— Тебе какую пиццу?

— На твой выбор, только не вегетарианскую.

В ожидании возвращения Кайло По поспешно освежился в ванной и сменил постельное белье.

— Классно. — Он открыл дверь. — Ты быстро.

— Я взял колу, не знаю, ты пьешь такое или нет. — Кайло вручил ему покупки. — Я в ванную, ты не против?

— Нет, разумеется. Я бы рад придерживаться здорового образа жизни, но не получается. Не заморачивайся, я ем все подряд, разве что насекомых не пробовал, но, говорят, жареная саранча вкусная.

— Скорпионы, — сказал Кайло, вытаскивая из рюкзака вещи.

— Что, скорпионы? — По достал стаканы.

— Жареные скорпионы. Их едят.

— Ну ладно. Сменим тему. А это что такое? — По с интересом смотрел на металлический контейнер. — Я знаю, в таких штуках хранят пепел после кремации.

— Да.

— И чей пепел? Любимой собачки?

— В контейнере пепел моего деда. — Кайло встряхнул футболку. — В доме есть прачечная?

— В подвале, карточка в прихожей. — По, держащий в руках коробки с пиццей, замешкался. — Черт, где бы сесть, не хочу на диван, потом убирать придется.

— На пол? — предложил Кайло. — Мне нужно немного времени. Я сейчас.

По съел уже половину своей пиццы, когда из ванной появился Кайло, одетый в футболку и шорты. Он уселся рядом с По.

— Офигеть, ну ты и ешь, — восхитился По. — Я бы уже подавился. — Он запихнул в рот последний кусок. — Кола теплая.

— Без разницы. — Кайло усмехнулся. — После сеансов я голодный как волк.

— Я вижу. Тебе, наверное, этого мало. 

— Сойдет.

После ужина По вынес мусор. Вернувшись, он почистил зубы и некоторое время рассматривал себя в зеркале, оценивая внешний вид. Придя к выводу, что все в порядке, По пригладил волосы и вышел в комнату.

— Ты неплохая стабильная точка. — Кайло снял футболку. — Надеюсь, мы сработаемся.

— Интересный у тебя стиль. — По лег на кровать. — Ты не даешь людям выбора.

Кайло стянул с него штаны.

— Почему не даю? — Он выключил рассеиватель По и свой подавитель телепатической волны. — Ты мог не приглашать меня к себе домой.

— Ты читаешь мои мысли?

— Сейчас — да.

— Тогда ты знаешь, чего я хочу. — По перевернулся на живот. — Ну, чего ты ждешь?

Он вскрикнул, ощутив грубое проникновение, но почти сразу расслабился. По стало казаться, что до этого он вообще никогда не занимался сексом, настолько сильными были ощущения. Кайло положил ладони на ягодицы По и сунул большие пальцы в дырку, растягивая ее как можно сильнее, при этом не переставая двигаться. 

— Охренеть, — выдохнул По. — Не тормози.

Ему хотелось дрочить, он терся членом о простыню и никак не мог получить разрядку. Что-то удерживало его от оргазма.

— Свали из моей головы! — догадался По. Кайло еще несколько раз вошел в него и кончил. По свалился на постель, наконец-то получив доступ к своему члену. Он заметил, как Кайло смотрит на него, и сказал:

— Любишь сосать? Ладно, сейчас получишь. — По перекинул ногу через Кайло. — Открой рот, отлично. Блядь, до чего же хорошо.

Он понял, что Кайло тоже не нуждается в нежном отношении. По не разрывал зрительный контакт, наслаждаясь чувством единения. Он отбросил мысли о телепатическом влиянии, это было абсолютно неважно. По с силой вставлял член в рот Кайло, скользя по языку и попадая в горло. Он сбился с размеренного ритма и заспешил. Кончая, По вцепился пальцами в волосы Кайло, не замечая, что причиняет боль.

— Тебе понравилось? — По поцеловал его, ощущая вкус своей спермы. — Настоящий кайф. 

Он услышал ответ Кайло прямо у себя в голове: «Мне очень понравилось, ты замечательный». По хотел включить рассеиватель, но так и уснул.

_12 марта_

— Вставай. — Кайло потормошил По. — Уже восемь утра.

Он был одет, причесан и гладко выбрит. По, спотыкаясь, поплелся в ванную.

— Ты куда бежишь? — Он выглянул в комнату. — Всегда так рано подхватываешься?

— Нет, проголодался, потому и встал. — Кайло заправил кровать. — В холодильнике нашел непонятно что и съел.

— Это ризотто, а не «непонятно что»! — засмеялся По. — Ключи от машины в прихожей, я спущусь через минут десять.

Кайло ждал, стоя у машины.

— Садись за руль, я совершенно не выспался. — По подпрыгнул, пытаясь прогнать сонливость и хоть немного размять гудящие мышцы ног.

— Я не вожу машину. 

— Не умеешь? Такое бывает?

— Умею, но не хочу.

— Если попадем в аварию, пеняй на себя.

В дороге По весело поглядывал на Кайло.

— Круто потрахались. Почему не взял свой рюкзак?

— Забыл.

— Ну, после работы заберешь. 

«После работы» закончилось сексом. По трахнул Кайло в ванной, для чего тому пришлось опуститься на четвереньки, разница в росте не позволяла трахаться стоя.

На следующее утро По разбудил Кайло, причем потратил на это немало усилий.

— Да ты чертов соня! — хохотал По. — Вперед! Мы опаздываем!

И в этот день Кайло не забрал свои вещи.

***

— Ты куда? — обеспокоенно спросил Кайло. — Ты должен находиться при мне во время допросов

— Это еще почему?

— Ты — моя стабильная точка, мне трудно возвращаться из чужого сознания без посторонней помощи. И где вода?

— Не капризничай. — По смягчился: — Ладно, не ной, сейчас принесу.

Первый допрос был довольно сложным. Подозреваемый владел техникой установки ментальных блоков, и Кайло тратил много усилий, чтобы снять эти блоки. Только он убирал один, как тут же появлялся другой.

Он протянул левую руку, стремясь ощутить прикосновение По.

Спустя невероятно долгую минуту По взял его за руку, а потом подошел вплотную и принялся массировать голову. При его поддержке Кайло удалось справиться с подозреваемым.

— Сколько запланировано допросов? — Кайло с жадностью напился.

— Не считая этот, еще четыре. Извини, нам сгрузили преступников с соседнего участка. Там телепат уволился.

По следил за Кайло, вовремя подавая ему воду. Он чувствовал себя заботливой мамашей, хлопочущей вокруг проблемного ребенка.

— Ты как? — По протянул Кайло стакан кофе из автомата. — Эй, я тут.

Кайло не глядя взял стакан.

— Мне нехорошо.

— Если тошнит, то блевать иди в туалет. — По щелкнул пальцами перед его носом. — Хватит киснуть, вставай, я отвезу тебя ко мне домой. А то свалишься где-нибудь.

Кайло уснул в машине, По пришлось встряхнуть его, чтобы привести в сознание.

— Устроим выходные? — спросил он, затащив Кайло в квартиру. — Пару дней будем валяться дома, есть вредную пищу, смотреть мелодрамы.

— Мелодрамы? — недоверчиво спросил Кайло. 

— А почему бы нет? Всякие фильмы с хэппи-эндом, это же так классно. — По не умолкал. — Снимай обувь, куртку. Э, нет, сначала в ванную, потом в постель. И какая постель, сейчас всего-то половина девятого вечера. В общем, сначала вымойся, потом поговорим. Я приготовлю ужин, хватит есть пиццу, надоело. Черт, овощей никаких нет. Я сбегаю в лавку на первом этаже.

Он обнаружил Кайло спящим на диване.

По без общения долго не мог выдержать, поэтому, приготовив ужин, разбудил Кайло.

— Отвали, — буркнул тот, отмахиваясь. По был не из тех, кто сдается без боя. Он все-таки заставил Кайло принять сидячее положение и добился, чтобы его взгляд стал более-менее осмысленным.

— Вот, держи тарелку. Давай, ешь, приятного аппетита.

— У меня голова раскалывается.

— Тебе нужно поесть, уверен, все пройдет. Я всегда хреново себя чувствую, когда голодный.

— По, ты можешь помолчать? — Кайло отдал ему тарелку. — Я устал, не могу есть.

— Вообще-то ты в моей квартире. Прояви побольше уважения.

— Я помню об этом. — Кайло передвинулся в угол дивана, сложив руки на коленях и ссутулив плечи. — Извини, я тебе надоел. Завтра заберу вещи.

— Да перестань. — По пожалел о своих словах. — Это ты извини, не стоило мне тебя попрекать. Отдыхай, я как-нибудь развлекусь.

Ночью По ожидал неприятный сюрприз.

Он выключил свет в комнате и лег на кровать, с правой стороны от Кайло. По прикоснулся к его щеке, и почти сразу получил удар по лицу.

— Да ты охренел? — заорал По, вскакивая. — Ты что делаешь?

Кайло тоже вскочил.

— Прости. — Он выставил вперед руки. — Спросонья не понял, кто рядом.

— Кто рядом? — возмущался По. — Ты мне нос разбил! Не узнал, что ли? Придурок!

_17 марта_

По протянул Кайло бутылку воды, стоя справа от него. Кайло повторил свою просьбу:

— Дай попить, пожалуйста.

По помотал бутылкой в воздухе, Кайло повернулся на звук.

— Я же просил не подходить с этой стороны. Спасибо за воду.

— Ты ничего не видишь на правый глаз.

— Неправда.

— Правда. Ты психуешь, когда к тебе подходят справа. Дергаешься, когда я тебя трогаю с этой стороны. Ты стесняешься? Не надо стесняться, у всех свои проблемы.

— Хватит, По. 

— Успокойся, я не вижу никаких проблем с твоей слепотой. Надо было предупредить, вот и все. Так, ладно, отдохнули, и хватит.

— Мне нужен перерыв.

— Никаких перерывов, всего-то второй допрос. Нужно работать.

— Я устал.

— Не верю. 

— Я работаю без выходных. — Кайло умоляюще взглянул на По.

— Прекрати жаловаться, мы все работаем без выходных. Чего же ты хотел? Не изображай слабака, я тебе не верю. 

По показалось, что по комнате пролетел сильный порыв ветра. 

— Что это такое? — Он посмотрел на свой блокнот, лежащий на столе. Страницы не шелохнулись. — Что происходит?

Кто-то заорал в коридоре. Подозреваемый в комнате для допросов свалился на пол и начал биться в судорогах, повиснув на цепочке от наручников.

— Кайло? 

Воздух звенел от напряжения, волнами расходящегося от Кайло. По выскочил из комнаты и увидел, как люди падают на пол, рвут на себе одежду и волосы, заходятся в истерическом хохоте. Ему самому хотелось рыдать от непонятного горя, от которого болезненно сжималось сердце. По вернулся в комнату и ударил Кайло по голове.

Все прекратилось как по мановению волшебной палочки.

— Ты охуел? — По, воспользовавшись растерянностью Кайло, столкнул его на пол. — Совсем потерялся? Сука, что же ты творишь?

Кайло с ненавистью смотрел на него.

— Убери этот взгляд, понял? — По протянул ему руку. — Я должен был тебя остановить.

— Да. — Кайло встал, отказавшись от помощи. — Ты правильно сделал.

— Ты умеешь влиять на людей таким зверским способом?

— Умею.

— С тобой страшно в одной постели находиться.

— Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. Будь в этом уверен. — Кайло провел ладонью по волосам, влажным от пота. — Где следующий подозреваемый?

_21 марта_

— И чем займемся? — По лежал на кровати, вычерчивая пальцем линии на спине Кайло. — Все-таки выходные. Мы заслужили их, не так ли? Сходим куда-нибудь? На бейсбол, например.

— Мне хватает людей на работе. 

— А, ну да, я не подумал, извини. Тогда что, будем валяться в постели?

— Здесь действительно тихо. Я хочу отдохнуть и выбросить из головы остатки чужих личностей. 

— Я не люблю долго ничего не делать. — По дернул ногой. — Не, в самом деле, Кайло, тоска зеленая вот так лежать. Трахаться я пока не хочу, есть тоже не хочу. Поехали куда-нибудь. Ну давай, Кайло, не изображай амебу. Эй, чувак, ну ты такой скучный. Надо тебя расшевелить.

Кайло поднялся.

— Хорошо, будь по-твоему. — Он оделся. — Куда поедем?

— Мои друзья снимают дом в пригороде. Поехали к ним на барбекю, по дороге пивка прихватим, сладостей. — По обнял его. — Свежий воздух еще никому не повредил. Там будет мой старый друг, Финн, он такой прикольный, он тебе понравится, гарантирую. Я когда-то подкатывал к нему, он вроде был согласен, но потом куда-то слинял. Но все равно он прикольный. Я тебе куплю колу, не переживай. 

Кайло вежливо поддакивал, но на его лице читалось отчаяние.

_24 марта_

— Что тут у нас? — По осмотрел труп, висящий в импровизированной петле из провода. — Это кто такой?

— Уборщик в этой школе, — доложил полицейский. — Проработал здесь десять лет, исполнительный, спокойный. Руководство школы отзывается о нем в положительном ключе.

— А это что? — По ковырнул ручкой россыпь фотографий на столе. — О, как интересно! 

На всех фотографиях были обнаженные девочки-подростки.

— Кайло, что там с духом? — По подозвал Кайло. — Вызови-ка этого урода, я с ним побеседую.

— Дух отсутствует.

— В смысле? Как это отсутствует? А куда он делся? В шкафу, что ли, спрятался? 

— Духа нет, что непонятного? — рассердился Кайло. 

— И где он? — не унимался По, но так и не добился ответа.

_25 марта_

— Оказывается, уборщик был телепатом без лицензии. Он заставлял школьниц позировать без одежды, а потом стирал воспоминания. Вот скотина! — ругался По. — Но куда делся его дух?

— Откуда я знаю. — Кайло старался ни на кого не смотреть: в участке его открыто ненавидели за ментальную атаку, но боялись трогать, ограничиваясь оскорблениями.

— Слышал истории о том, как медиумы могут развеивать духов? — По просматривал похожие случаи. — Ну вот, пожалуйста. Месяц назад было три аналогичных суицида. Скрытые телепаты, духов не нашли. Или какой-то поборник справедливости, или их несколько, неважно, в общем, они заставляют людей лезть в петлю.

Неподвижный Кайло уставился в пол.

— Так, разберемся, — заверил По. — Я уж точно докопаюсь до истины.

_Вечером того же дня_

— Ты куда? — По с подозрением следил за Кайло. 

— В спортзал, как обычно. — Кайло положил полотенце в сумку. — Что-нибудь купить по пути домой?

— Я позвоню. — По замялся, а потом позвал Кайло: — На минутку, пожалуйста.

— Да?

— Я очень рад, что мы вместе. — По не смотрел на него, когда говорил это.

— Я тоже этому рад, — отозвался Кайло.

_26 марта_

Очередной повешенный оказался владельцем спортзала, в который ходил Кайло. 

— Да что ж такое! — возмущался По. — Эпидемия, что ли? Сезонное обострение, не иначе. Дай угадаю, дух отсутствует.

Кайло кивнул.

— Хочется напиться в стельку, честно говоря. — По был приставлен к единственному телепату на два отделения, поэтому ему приходилось выезжать на все случаи смертей. Впрочем, поскольку больше никто не хотел работать с Кайло, По ничего другого и не оставалось.

_28 марта_

— Ну вот, твоя мечта сбылась. Мы дома и ничего не делаем. — По сидел на диване. — Кайло, ты что, так и пролежишь все выходные? Давай потрахаемся?

Кайло откинул край одеяла и, приподнявшись на локтях, посмотрел на По.

— Я не против, иди сюда.

_31 марта_

Кайло упорно молчал, не отвечая на вопросы По.

— Ты влияешь на меня? — По стоял напротив него. — Скажи, пожалуйста, только не лги. Я вдруг обнаружил, что из памяти выпали целые куски. Ты что-то делал с моей памятью? Я потерял часть выходных. 

— Ничего не делаю.

— Смотри мне в глаза, когда я с тобой разговариваю, — приказал По. — Я запрещаю проделывать всякое разное с моей памятью, не понятно, что ли? Ты обещал не читать мои мысли.

— Я не читаю.

— Так, ясно. Я не хочу с тобой ссориться. Ты мне дорог, Кайло, и дело не в успешной работе. Ты словно пророс в меня, я уже не представляю жизни без тебя. Я эмоциональный, меня слишком много, знаю, но я такой, как есть.

Кайло поцеловал его, а потом отнес на кровать.

_3 апреля_

— Ты умеешь трагически молчать. — По с ноутбуком на коленях сидел на полу. — Мешаешь фильм смотреть. Ну, что тебя грызет? 

— Ненавижу, — негромко сказал Кайло. — Ненавижу телепатов, считающих себя божествами. Они почему-то уверены, что имеют право использовать окружающих.

— Ты о чем?

— Они паразитируют на своих родных и близких, тянут из них жизнь, издеваются над ними. Ненавижу, они заслуживают смерти. Хорошо, что они избавили мир от себя, это хорошо. — Кайло стоял у окна. — Моральные уроды, жаль, что их трудно распознать. Я бы их убивал без зазрения совести, внушал бы им мысли о самоубийстве.

По насторожился. Кайло умолк, а потом рассмеялся:

— Ох, видел бы ты свое лицо! Я тебя напугал?

— Не совсем. — По проверил свой рассеиватель. — Странно, что ты решил так пошутить в свете последних происшествий.

Кайло, посмеиваясь, забрал у него ноутбук и поставил на столик.

— У меня есть склонность к черному юмору. — Он расстегнул свои джинсы. — Отсосешь? Или устроим «шестьдесят девять»?

— Второй вариант мне нравится больше.

_12 апреля_

— Предатель. — Кайло задыхался от слез. — Ты предатель.

— Извини, многовато совпадений. — По вручил ему ордер. — Я нанял трех телепатов для слияния.

— Ты хоть представляешь, через что мне придется пройти, чтобы доказать свою невиновность? — Кожа на лице и на шее Кайло покрылась красными пятнами. — Нет, не представляешь. Они убьют меня. 

— Не драматизируй. — По невольно прикоснулся к своим рассеивателям. — Прости, но я вынужден так поступить.

— Я прошу тебя, отступись. Я ни в чем не виноват. — Кайло схватил его за руки. — Хорошо, признаюсь, я стер часть твоих воспоминаний, но это были незначительные воспоминания. 

— Это не имеет значения. Как только твоя невиновность будет установлена, я принесу свои извинения. — По убрал руки за спину. — Не надо, Кайло, не уговаривай.

— Ты — моя стабильная точка, По, я в тебе нуждаюсь. Ты мне тоже дорог. — Кайло хотел его обнять, но По уклонился. — Я прошу.

— Сеанс будет длиться восемь минут. В случае необходимости время увеличат. — По развернулся и пошел по коридору, ощущая спиной взгляд Кайло.

Он хотел вернуться, разорвать ордер и сказать: «Поехали домой, я очень хочу, чтобы мы просто сидели и ничего не делали. Все, как тебе нравится. Я люблю тебя».

По повел плечами, словно сбрасывал невидимый груз.

Он отказался присутствовать при сеансе слияния и даже ушел из отделения.

Телепаты сообщили, что в памяти Кайло Рена не обнаружили никаких доказательств того, что он доводил людей до самоубийства. Не нашлось воспоминаний о близких контактах с умершими. По без промедления отправился на поиски Кайло. Он сочинил целую примирительную речь, убедил себя, что Кайло его простит.

Кайло нигде не было видно. По, обуреваемый самыми дурными предчувствиями, носился по отделению, отыскивая Кайло. Он выяснил, что тот вызвал такси и куда-то уехал. По помчался домой.

Он едва не проехал на красный свет и напугал пешеходов, но все равно не успел. В квартире никого не было, Кайло забрал свои вещи.

Впоследствии По выяснил, что Кайло уволился из полиции и подписал контракт с агентством «Первый Орден».

_21 марта_

Кайло сидел на скамейке в парке, наслаждаясь открытым пространством. Здесь почти не было чужих мыслей и эмоций. Он закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в себя, восстанавливаясь и удаляя остатки чужих личностей.

«Сладкая попка».

Кайло открыл глаза. Это не могла быть его мысль, он никогда не рассматривал женщин как объекты для секса. Кайло оглянулся и увидел мужчину лет сорока пяти, сидящего на соседней скамейке. 

«Снять бы с тебя эту блядскую юбочку».

Кайло проследил за взглядом мужчины. Напротив под деревьями стояла компания старшеклассниц.

«Сучка, я знаю, чего ты хочешь».

Кайло осторожно проник в память мужчины. Его обволокло туманом похоти и презрения. Он снова посмотрел на мужчину и понял, что тот не чувствует вторжения в свой мозг, хоть тоже является телепатом. Это был необученный телепат, умеющий немного подавлять чужую волю и стирать память.

Идея заложить желание смерти возникла у Кайло мгновенно. Он выстроил цепную реакцию, в основе которой лежал просмотр фотографий обнаженных девушек. Кайло нашел в памяти мужчины тщательно подавляемые угрызения совести и, расширив их, поставил на второе место после снимков. Напоследок он приглушил инстинкт самосохранения.

Кайло должен был получить энергию духа после смерти мужчины — дед научил его устанавливать связь на расстоянии.

Теперь оставалось стереть из памяти По долгое отсутствие Кайло, но это было привычной процедурой.

***

_Ты понимаешь, что никогда и никому не сможешь об это рассказать? Обо всех этих отбросах, которых ты уничтожил и чью энергию поглотил? Ведь никто не оценит правильность твоих поступков._

_Да, Энакин, я понимаю._

_Ты всегда будешь одинок, как я и Кеноби. Но ты можешь создавать видимость счастья._

_Я счастлив, у меня есть Армитаж._

_Он должен оставаться в неведении. Для твоего же блага._

_Понимаю._

_Я горжусь тобой, Бен._

_Я люблю тебя, Энакин._


End file.
